2 Brothers
by ImBRIAN
Summary: Casey and Daniel, former Assassin's Brothers, they are in Arendelle for the Princess' wedding just when the darkest magic was going to be released again. Elsa is trying to recover from her past by trying to forget everything. I suck at summaries.
1. Meet the Millers

**The brothers Inspired by Raleigh, and Yancy Becket from Pacific Rim (if you didn't know what Pacific Rim is, go and watch it.)**

**Picture. Left to right on first line. Casey, Elsa, Daniel**

**Left to right on second line. Diego, Gwendell, Kyle**

**Left to right bottom line. Megan, Odin, George**

**2/10/14- update, this is a sequel to The Fire King by Prince Odin of Hadendelle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OCs**

**Not putting it in crossover because the guys being assassins have nothing to do with Assassin's Creed**

"Hey Casey wake up!" Daniel shouted, he had just busted the third lock pad this month. They had just arrived at Arendelle harbor after 2 long months of terror at brothers were representatives of south Columbia, an island nation off the coast of Netherland. They were also formerly assassins but that was too much for Casey.

"Dan stop, just a few more minutes." Casey said. He flipped around on his bed avoiding his older brother. Daniel creeped up to Casey's ears, and breathed on his face.

"Come on lets get off this boat, we spend 7 weeks on water, aren't you sick of this damn place full of peasants barfing on us." Daniel said as he smacked his brother on his left cheek. He walked around to the other side of the bed and blew at his face.

"Alright I'm up," Casey finally groaned, he looked down to see his brother all dressed up and his hair spiked. He dropped from his bed and looked in his cabinet to find a shirt that didn't smell like fishes. Daniel poured 2 cups of orange juice and handed one to his younger brother. "Can't believe the King sent me out with you." Daniel laughed, and watched his brother apply toothpaste on his brush. He pulled back his hair and bend down a little trying a new pose.

"If they are going to attract the queen, they need a handsome guy to represent them." Casey rolled his eyes at his brother's ego. "I mean just look at this face," Daniel smiled to show his pearl white teeth, and his chiseled features.

"Right back at cha." Casey said as he held a mirror to his brother's face as he placed the toothbrush in his mouth . Daniel knocked the mirror out of the way as he reached in his bag, and retrieved 2 gauntlet with silver decoration. He held them behind his brother's head, as Casey viciously brushed his teeth.

"Hey look at that it's your blades." Casey looked at his brother holding up his assassin blades. Casey rinsed his mouth and put the brush back in the cabinet, along with his small roll of toothpaste.

"Where did you get that?" Casey asked. He jumped in his slacks and pulled it up to his waist.

"Mentor Hale, gave them back to us." Daniel said, he reached into his bag another pair. "Look I even got mine back." Casey rolled his eyes as he buckled his belt that was attached to his slacks. They both looked outside to see the captain ringing the bells.

"We have docked!" one of the sailors shouted. Daniel slowly strapped on his blades on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked his brother while he was putting on his shoes.

"Strapping on my blades." Daniel said. Casey went over and took the pair from his brother and dropped them on the floor as one of the blades slid open.

"Leave them in the bag, well put them on when we go to the bar, trust me we need them, just not right now." Casey said. Daniel picked up the blades and moved a bold forward making a small creek noise.

"Maybe I'll disable the blades, the gauntlet looks cool as shit." Daniel said. He reached over to disable his other ones as the blade popped out slowly as he cranked the bolt up.

"Shit doesn't look cool." Casey chuckled. Casey quickly ran his fingers through his hair to flatten one of the sides that popped up while he was sleeping, Daniel looked outside and grabbed his younger brother after he picked up his gauntlets. Casey took his brother's advice (which was rare) and decided to disable the blades and leave the gauntlets on their arms. They went through security twice to make sure they weren't going to assassinate anyone, they were finally allowed to get on the land. Casey scratched his neck where the collar was like sandpaper.

"So tomorrow is the princess's wedding day right?" Daniel asked. He also tugged the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, holy crap you just realized that?" Casey chuckled. They strolled down the street toward the castle quietly trying not to piss anyone off or piss each other off.

"So what's the situation with the queen." Daniel asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Heard she is single, but I can't be sure." Casey said. "Why, oh wait" Casey looked at his brother and watched him pull out a small mirror and examining his hair.

"How do I look? I need to impress the queen." Daniel said as they both walked through the gates of the castle. Although Casey and Daniel looked eerily similar, Daniel always spiked his hair and kept it short, and he has a noticeably more facial hair than Casey. Casey took a small glance at his brother after turning back to make sure he didn't make himself look stupid.

"Dumb, as always, why are you trying to impress the queen she might be old, and ugly, why do you think she is single." Casey replied. Casey never really liked spiking his hair since it looked stupid without facial hair, and it made his head feel heavier.

"You're right, can't keep my hopes that high." Daniel said as he tucked his mirror back in his pocket. They stepped inside the castle and walked towards the main hall where they will meet the queen and the princess. The place seemed pretty empty since they were here pretty late. They walked in to see the queen sitting at the throne and her sister next to her eating what looked like chocolate. Daniel tapped Casey on the shoulders.

"Man the queen is smoking." Daniel whispered to Casey.

"Then why do people call her the ice queen?" Casey joked, Daniel looked at him unimpressed. "Sorry that was on me."

**Please Leave Feedback on the story, I want to know If you wanted me to continue. I will have a chapter focusing on the girls, I personally don't know what girls do alone or with with other girls, but from reading all the other fanfic, and spying on my girlfriend(haha), I think I have a good idea**


	2. The Queen's morning

**Please mind the tenses, This is the chapter about the 2 gals, please leave feedback on the story that would be very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs everything else belongs to Disney.**

"Elsa wake up!" Anna shouted as she pound her fist against the door to the queen's bedroom. Ever since Anna and Kristoff got engaged it has been top priority for Anna to get a her sister a boyfriend. She continues to slam the door until she felt the doorknob turn.

"Anna, please I wasn't able to get a good night sleep ever since you got engaged." Elsa groaned, with one of her eyelids still droopy. Anna stepped in the room to see her sister was wrapped in a thin blanket as usual. "This better be something important if you are waking me up this early." She threw the blanket back on the bed and stretched her arms out and let out a large yawn.

"Quick question do you ever feel lonely?" Anna asked. As she fiddled around with her fingers trying to get used to the ring that she has to possibly wear for the rest of her life. Upon hearing this Elsa sighed, that question has been asked for the past 2 months and Elsa was sick of hearing it the first week.

"Here we go again, Anna I don't feel lonely, we are finally together, without a door separating us, and I'm not in the mood after 'that'." Elsa responded, as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, Anna smiled as she lifted her sister's hands off her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side trying to think of something.

"But do you know what It feels like to sleep with someone else?" Anna asked with a slightly dirty smirk followed by a giggle. The queen blushed as she turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"You sleep in my bed all the time, and you know the deal with 'his' nightmares." Elsa said as she reached over to the top of her dresser and retrieved a comb, "And it isn't comfortable because you take up more than half the bed." She walks over to her desk sat in front of the mirror, and grabbed a lock of her platinum blonde hair and rested the comb on it.

"Yeah I do do that a lot." Anna said with a slight chuckled. She stood behind her sister, she took the comb out of her sister's hands and grabbed another lock of Elsa's hair. "How would you like it?" She asked as she moved all the hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh, just a simple french braid." Elsa responded as she sat there looking at the mirror.

"Don't you think having a boy besides you would be less lonely?" Anna asked.

"No, not really." Elsa responded. "I have a lot of things to do as a queen and having a boy would be something that would keep me distracted." Which wasn't true since Olaf was always running into her office without knocking, but he was like a little kid, curious about the world. She would usually let the snowman stay to suppress the stress that the workload had placed on her.

"So you are saying Kristoff is a distraction?" Anna asked, with a sarcastic frown on her face. Elsa looked at her sister's face in the mirror and smiled.

"No, it's just that my main priority is to keep you safe, and a boy would just be a lot of problem." Elsa said as she turns around to look at her sister. "Now that we are a family again my life is complete, now all that's left to do is to live it." She held sister's hand and stared deep into her eye.

"So you will never get another boyfriend?" Anna asked again.

"I'm not saying that either." Elsa responded as she turned around to face the mirror again. "When the time comes I will get married, I need to produce an heir to take the throne." She placed her chin on her fist.

"That's not what love is," Anna explained. "Love is life and life is love, and I'm going to help you find that true love today." She pulled her sister's hair back as she said the word 'today' followed by a small ouch that slipped out of Elsa's lips.

"Today?" Elsa asked, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah all the visitors are outside." Anna said as she pointed at the window. Elsa walked over to her window and pulled away the curtain and took a peek outside, there were many people outside from different places of Europe.

"Oh no I almost forgot, you are getting married tomorrow. You know it's the morning I can't think straight." Elsa quickly added so her sister won't get upset. She sat back on the chair and finished off her braid. She stood up and walked over to her closet and came back a few minutes later with a dark blue dress with white snowflake decoration on.

"Awe, this so looks pretty." Anna said as she felt the fabric of her dress. Elsa quickly went over to her draw and put the eye liners on, stared at the mirror, with her sister behind her. She quickly walks over to the other side of the room to get her silver tiara, she places it on her head and walks over to the mirror again and stared at her reflection.

"Perfect, let's go down before Kai passes out." Elsa said. She walks out the door followed by Anna stumbling onto the stairs. Elsa walks towards Anna and helps her sister back on her feet. They walked around the castle talking about Anna's trouble with having no pets, and why they should have a dog.

"And that is why we should get a puppy." Anna pleaded. Elsa smiled at her sister's fast blurting and cute expressions, sometimes she wonders how she manage without her sister by her side, and how lonely and depressing life would be as well. She walked into the main hall where many monarchies stood and talked to each other. Elsa stood up on stage with her sisters and watched the visitors walk up to them to shake hands or ask for favors. Although Elsa had a decent time Anna was having trouble finding single, attractive men, that would be fit for her sister. Another thing Anna had her eyes focused on was the stack of presents brought by the visitors

_Could there be a puppy in one of them, oah, no wait how would they feed the puppy? Where would the puppy go to the bathroom?_

By noon the room has been mostly cleared besides some staffs and servants, and the girls craved for lunch. Luckily Kai had brought some chocolate so they could continue.

"Kai who is left on the list?" Elsa finally asked, she reaches over to the plate of chocolate to find out that Anna had eaten all the milk chocolate.

"Oh, there are the Millers from south Columbia your majesty." Kai responded.

"Probably another couple." Anna sighed, Elsa looks at her and laughed at the amount of chocolate that was smeared on her face.

"Please clean yourself." Elsa said as she handed her a napkin. Anna wiped her lips as 2 young men walked in. Anna looked at her sister and smiles.

_Score!_

**Hoped all of you enjoyed that , please leave constructive criticism, no flaming. Which side are you on Daniel or Casey. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Wedding Greetings and Awkwardness

**Very odd chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs nothing else**

"I need to look fly." Daniel said as he tugged on his suit, and fixed his belt buckle.

"I wish you could fly out of here." Casey quickly responded, as he helped his brother with his bow tie. Casey takes another look at the queen. "I guess she is hot." he muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked. Casey takes his eyes off the queen and quickly coughed.

"Do you really think this could work out?" Casey asked. "I doubt she will like you, she is humble, and poised: and you are… Daniel." Daniel gave his brother a 'right…' look before giving him a 'yeah good luck with that' smile.

"Aw, you think you have a chance with her." Daniel said, he gave his brother a pat on the back, "Maybe next time. You don't even have attractive eyes." Casey grabbed Daniel's mirror from his suit pocket and looked at his eyes, they were grey with a very small tint of blue.

"Just because they are grey they are not attractive anymore," Casey complained, as he tossed the mirror back at his brother.

"Oh shut up." Daniel finally concluded the argument, as he tucked the mirror back in his suit pocket.

"Daniel, and Casey Miller, please you may see the queen." Kai announced finally crossing out their names on the parchment with other names that were all crossed out. Casey and Daniel both looked at each other as they walked up to the stage, and gave the 2 women a quick bow.

"Hello your majesty, sorry we're late." Daniel said right after he raised his head. "Just needed to get this kid out of bed." pointing to Casey as he rolled his eyes. "Name is Daniel Miller."

"Well hello, welcome to Arendelle, both of you." Elsa said. She held out her hand to shake Daniel's. "I see both of you have hidden assassination blades." Casey looked at his hidden blades.

"Oh these, we were former assassins, just souvenirs from our short career." Casey said, as he flicked his wrist trying to activate it but it didn't work as expected. "Don't worry, we disabled them before we got off the ship." Daniel took Elsa's hand and dragged her toward him.

"You are indeed a very beautiful women." Daniel said as he stroked the queen's hand. Casey stood back and rolled his eyes. Anna gave her sister a little smirk. "You have eyes deeper than the deepest of all oceans,"Daniel jumped down the stage with the queen in his arms. Casey walked back forward and stood next to Anna.

"Older brothers, always a pain in the neck." Casey said as Anna fiddled around with the ring on her finger. "Casey Miller, your majesty." Anna watched her sister being twirled around by a man.

"Oh you were speaking to me, I'm sorry, Princess Anna." Anna responded. "Nice to meet you Cici Mader." Casey laughed.

"Casey Miller your majesty." Casey turned around to corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that made a lot more sense, what guy would name their son Cici." Anna said with a warm smile.

"So you are getting married your majesty, excited?" Casey asked, as he looked over to his brother again, this time tossing the queen in the air while reciting something he heard from a play.

"Please, just call me Anna." Anna replied, "And yes I am excited, this is the first time I got married, hopefully the last." Casey chuckled at the choices of word that the princess uses to express herself.

"Anyways, when is your brother going to put down my sister?" Anna asked. Casey looked at the two, Elsa looked nervous, but Daniel was pretty confident, he tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"I have no idea, he won't hurt her though, don't worry." Casey said. "Despite being a pain in the neck, he is still the reason why I have fun." After a few more minutes, Daniel stopped his ridiculous singing, and placed Elsa back on the ground.

"Well, my queen I guess I will see you later," He kissed the horrified queen's hand and turned to Casey. "CASEY, meet you at the ship in 2 hours!" Daniel shouted before walking out of the main hall. Elsa slowly walked back to her throne as the 2 watch her coughing and gasping for air.

"How was it sis?" Anna asked her sweaty sister.

"That was semi terrifying." Elsa said when she finally caught her breath.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Casey apologized. "That must have been a awkward first impression." Elsa nodded slowly. "He is a big player; always going after the most attractive women, your majesty."

"Please, just call me Elsa," Elsa said. "You never really introduced yourself, please."

"Oh, Casey Miller, from South Columbia, born in the Netherlands." Casey introduced himself to the queen. "I didn't expect the queen of Arendelle to be this." Casey said looking at Elsa from head to toe. "Anyways it has been great meeting both of you, I'm going to run off and grab some lunch."

"You can have lunch with us." Anna quickly said, just as Casey turned around.

"I don't think that is necessary." Casey responded as he took steps towards the door.

"No, it's alright, eating with the same people is getting stale... like the food." Anna said. Casey stopped and shrugged and turned around.

"Sorry please give us a second." Elsa said as she turned around with Anna. "Are you sure about this."

"Yes, he is a nice guy, you need to spend more time with cute boys anyways." Anna replied quietly.

"I don't think it is a good idea?" Elsa asked.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy." Anna responded , Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister.

"He is wearing hidden assassination blades." Elsa added to her previous statement.

"I'm pretty sure he won't use it." Anna said as a loud rumble noise, she looks over to her sister. "Was that you?"

"Yes I'm hungry." Elsa said. "If he is not going to use them then why does he wear them?"

"I don't know maybe it looks cool, it's made of leather and silver thingy." Anna said.

"You know I can hear both of you talk right?" Casey interrupted them. The 2 turned around to face him.

"Okay we are going to allow you to have lunch with us, but you have to hand me the hidden blades." Elsa said.

"Ok I don't eat with them on anyways." Casey shrugged and unstrapped his hidden blades, and placed them in Elsa's hands. "don't pull that bolt up, that will activate it."

"Please follow us." Elsa said.

**That was a very interesting chapter to write, please leave feedback on how I can improve. Favorite follow blah blah blah**


	4. What is Going on?

**Big twist at the end of this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belong to their rightful owners**

"Well that's how I ended up eating nothing but groul all week." Casey ended his short story. He placed a piece of steak in his mouth and bit down. "Less about me, did you do anything exciting?"

"No not really." Anna answered rubbing her shoulders. "Me and Elsa just got back together about a year ago." She smiled at her sister who smiled back as she chewed her food.

"You guys really need to go out and have some serious bonding time." Casey said, as he placed his fork on his steak.

"Well I have to worry about queen duties and Anna is having her wedding ceremony tomorrow evening." Elsa said.

"Hey maybe we could get Kristoff and hang out later." Anna said all anxious and excited like she actually got a puppy.

"No," Elsa finally responded after swallowing her food. "We can't, we need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Aw, Elsa this might be the only time this week we can hang out and we have another guy with us. Please please please please please please please." Anna begged with both hands on her sister's left elbow.

"Alright, alright, we will go under one circumstance." Elsa said removing her sister's food covered hands off her shoulder. "Can we not bring your brother with us, he is a bit, weird." she asked pointing at Casey with her fork.

"If you say so, you are the queen of Arendelle." Casey responded. After Elsa finished her lunch, slowly. They walked outside to find Kristoff.

"Anna don't you think it's a bit weird we just met this guy and we are going to hang out with him 2 hours later?" Elsa asked Anna while Casey was in the bathroom.

"Why are you so against this guy, he is sweet and charming, humble and strong like you." Anna said patting her sister on the back, as she blushed. "Give him a chance."

"He is an assassin, they are dark and mysterious." Elsa tried to protest.

"But he left, he said it himself, it was too much for him to handle, with all the killing." Anna replied, she held her sister's hand. "Maybe there is even more things both of you have in common."

"I just don't feel good after, you know that guy." Elsa said.

"The guy you mentioned is the past, he is won't come back anytime soon," Anna said.

_Maybe he isn't a bad person, can't be sure yet._

The bathroom door opened and Casey stepped out.

"Great you are finally out let's go and find Kristoff." Anna said as she marched off with one hand in the air. They walked outside to find Kristoff, but he wasn't with Sven nor Olaf. Anna looked around his sled to see if Kristoff was there.

"Not here." Casey said, he got his head out of the sled, and wiped the dust off of his hair.

"Where is Kristoff?" Anna scratched her head and looked around. Olaf raised his head gleefully.

"I know, he said something about a bar and drinking." Olaf said, Elsa looked at Anna with a 'again, really' face. Anna shrugged.

"Thank you Olaf," Anna said while shaking Olaf's wooden hands. Casey walked up with Elsa and stood next to Anna.

"For some reason, I am not creeped out by this." Casey said, as he bent down and observed Olaf.

"Oh who is this new fellow?" Olaf said looking at Casey.

"Oh, this is Casey Miller." Anna said, she leaned in closer. "I'm trying to hook him and Elsa, up." she whispered, Olaf's eyes opened wide and smiled at the both of them.

"Do you need to go see the love experts again?" Olaf asked Anna.

"Not yet," Anna said, she stood up again. "Now we are going to see Kristoff." The 3 stood up and walked towards the gate.

"Bye Olaf." Elsa shouted as they stepped out.

"Bye everyone." Olaf shouted across the courtyard.

**At the Bar**

"Nice ring you have there reindeer man," A large man grabbed Kristoff's left hand.

"Hey get your hands off of me." Kristoff shouted. Daniel sat in the corner and observed the conversation.

"This kid thinks he is tough, well you are getting married tomorrow." The large man said, his possies stood behind him. The door suddenly opened and Elsa quickly walked in, followed by the others.

"The Serpents, why are they here." Elsa quickly said as she watched the gang about to beat Kristoff up. "What do they want with Kristoff?" Casey looked around the room to see a blonde man getting pushed around by a bunch of really large man.

"That the man you are engaged to?" Casey asked Anna.

"Yeah, he is the royal ice master deliverer," Anna added.

"Why don't we help him?" Casey asked.

"No they are a large underground gang, if they want something they get it." Elsa added, "All we can do right now is wait."

"They might kill Kristoff." Anna added. "Can't you use your magic or something?"

"Alright, I'll try." Elsa responded.

"It's alright, me and Casey will take care of it." Daniel said walking out of the shadow. "Casey get ready."

"What?" Casey asked he looked at his brother a bit confused.

"Take Elsa's hand." Daniel added. Casey smirked and nodded, he grabbed Elsa hand and his hair slowly turned platinum, while Elsa's hair turned Mahogany brown.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at his sister.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked as he observed her hair. Daniel flicked his wrist as a fireball appeared on his hand.

**I will explain the power absorption ability that Casey have next chapter.**


	5. Lame Action

**Just want to get this one out of the way since I am really bad a creating fight scenes, please PM or review to help my writing**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

"Hey fatass, leave the blondie alone." Casey shouted to the leader of the group.

"Oh he is a goner," Anna told her sister. "Let's say our prayers." She clapped her hands together, but Elsa tugged on her sister's arm causing her to lose her balance, and collapse on Elsa.

"You're a blondie too!" Kristoff shouted through the crowd. Casey rolled his eyes.

"It's not naturally blonde, the power makes it blonde." Casey called back.

"This guy thinks he is a tough." The large man said. "After I feed reinman here his own eyes, I'll gut you."

"Not if I do it first." Casey replied. He looked around and counted 15 gang members. "Hey Daniel, first to 8 wins."

"Done." Daniel replied and ran up to one of the gang members and lit his collar on fire. "One, zip." he told Casey as he goes to knocks the enemy out. Casey smiled and walked towards 2 men.

"Get them!" The leader shouted. The 2 men swung their fist at Casey, but both missed their punches, and hit each other across the face, Casey punches one 1 the stomach instantly freezing his hip and lower body. The other man took out his knife and charges at Casey with it. Casey held out his hands and Icicles formed around him, Casey runs up to kicks him in the stomach and the ice froze his hands against the walls. Elsa watched in awe, a 2 men that were just like her.

"Two one." Casey smiled at his brother.

"Now it's officially on." Both of them runs into the crowd of people and takes the remaining twelve of them one by one.

"Seven," Casey shouted to Daniel.

"Seven." Daniel said as he turned around to face his brother. They both looked over to the Leader of the team and walks up to him. "What do we do with this fellow."

"Freeze him." Casey said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or burn him." Daniel continued. The 2 brother looked at each other nodded and threw the last man out and watch him run away on all fours. They both turned around to see the sisters has untied Kristoff, and Anna was sitting on the floor next to him constantly kissing him. The brothers walked up to Elsa.

"Do you find me more attractive?" Daniel asked, as he smiled.

"No, both of you have a lot to explain." Elsa responded. "Casey can you reverse this."she pointed to her hair. Casey grabbed Elsa's surprisingly warm hands and returned all her powers, he watched her hair slowly turn platinum again as his own hair turned Ash brown.

**I promise things will get much interesting after all this random stuff is done.**


	6. Bedtime Story

**Another short story, I am dealing with midterms and I really don't have the time to write a full 1500 word chapter so ,i'll deliver the story to you in smaller pieces for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

23 years ago

"Dad, please tell me a story before I sweep." A 4 year old Daniel said, who shared a fair resemblance to his father, his mother sat at the end of the bed 6 month pregnant with their second child. She smiles at her son's anxiousness, as she rest her hands on her stomach.

"Ai, old champ," The father said, he sat next to his son and grabbed a book from the shelf he placed his glasses over his eyes and looks at the title of the book 'The Story of the Prophecy. "Ah I remember this one as as a child," He opened the book to the first page, he looked up at his anxious son smiling at him with his ears open and ready to hear the story. "This might be scary for a child your age are you sure you want to hear this?" Daniel frowned, a bit offended by his father's statement.

"I'm four and about to be a big brother," Daniel whined. He sat up and tugged at his father's arm with his hands that were covered with a red power-blocking glove that the local trolls gave him when they discovered he had devastating powers that could potentially burn everything. Unlike Elsa, his parents let him discover his powers and roam free about, for they know that love and family is the key to control his powers.

"Alright old champ, are you ready?" His father asked him, his frown quickly faded into a smile, and leaned his head against his father's chest. "Once upon of time a baby was born."

"Awe, that sounds so lame." Daniel said stretching out the a in was bit unhappy, but he listened anyways.

"The baby wasn't like any other baby, he had grey hair, grey eyes, and his birthmark was multiple bolts of lightning climbing up his arms." He read.

"I have a birthmark too, it's a little thircle on my tummy." Daniel said followed by a chuckle from his parents, his mother moved up the bed and rested her hands on his father's shoulders

"When he was still a little kid, he became evil when he found out he had powers." The father read.

"Like me?" Daniel asked a bit skeptical, the father pulled him closer towards him.

"Your magic will be used for justice and good." He said, "We will help you along the way."

"I don't know what that first word is but I trust you." Daniel said giving his father a hug, the man gave his child a little pat on the back, and continues to skim through the words on the page trying to say some of the things on the pages more child friendly.

"Thanks, anyways the boy grew up as an evil man being worshipped by criminals and murderers." The father said, Daniel gasped. "He goes around killing everyone, eventually there was only one town left."

"There is only one town left on earth," Daniel said. "Then how do they get their stuff from other kingdoms."

"They don't" The father said. "There was a brave young man, he goes out and kills the monster,"

"What powers does the monster have?" Daniel asked. "Fire?"

"No, he had the powers to control plasma, or lightning." The father quickly added since his son probably don't know what plasma was.

"That was a short story." Daniel said, he got underneath his covers and dropped his eyelids. The Father smiled and left the room after watching his wife give his son a kiss.

**You can try to predict my story but, hey we'll see where this goes (I have the whole thing planned in my head)**


	7. Fine, I'll go

**I really like the idea of Daniel and Casey love-hate brother relationship, I might have a bit of fun with the 2 characters. I'm trying to set a scene for future chapters so unexpected chapters will appear, they might seem lame at first, but it will explain a lot once the more confusing things happen, hopefully not too confusing. (Bioshock infinite, yeah been, there)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

Casey woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window in harmony. He pressed his face against his pillow and let out a large groan causing the birds to fly away. Last night was a long long night, and when the queen says you have a lot to explain, it means narrate your autobiography in extreme detail and tell her the exact amount of hair on your head, alright maybe that was a bit too exaggerated, but that is what it felt like. He sat up on his bed,and rubbed his eyes viciously. He suddenly stood up after a second of just thinking of nothing, he stood up, put on some fresh clothes and grabbed his comb. He looked around to see his brother was already out of bed and probably having breakfast with the queen. He quickly brushed his hair, he took a look at the mirror and looked at his eyes. The blue tint that existed in his eyes were fading a little, exposing the grey in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened it again to see that it was back to normal. He quickly ran out the door downstairs to look for the breakfast area. He opened the door to see that the halls were very decorated with winter patterns, and the smell of chocolate wanted to make him choke.

"Do you know where the majesty is having breakfast?" That was something he had to ask multiple times before arriving at the main hall where everyone was having breakfast. He observed the table to see tea with blueberry pancakes. Anna was stuffing her face with blueberry pancakes then trying to wash the bite down with tea, after she managed to swallow (Which took longer than you think) she tapped Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey Elsa, there is the boy that took your magic." Anna pointed at Casey as he walked towards the table where Daniel was talking, to the queen who at this point was sick of hearing his voice but was trying to be nice by not saying anything, the two actually had huge differences during childhood besides both wielding magic, and wearing gloves.

"I was locked in a room for 13 years so I would not expose my magic to the public." Elsa said the previous night. Casey opened his eyes surprised at the amount of time Elsa had to spend in a room.

"Really?" Daniel asked, he sat back with his index finger on his chin "My parents are worried about me being in public at first, but eventually they would let me go outside and have fun with the other kids."

"I wish that was the case for me." Elsa quietly said, but loud enough for the 2 to hear. "Me and Anna were separated as kids because of an incident."

"Huh," Casey said with a surprised tone. "Daniel burns me all the time, you should see my leg when I was 8, that was just terrible." Casey glanced at Daniel as he rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault," Daniel said, "Get over it already."

"I couldn't wear shorts for a whole entire summer." Casey reminded him, "Try to walk around in 100 degree temperature wearing thick leather pants."

"Seems like you guys had it well as childrens." Elsa sighed and placed her hands over her face.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked, "You are freezing the floor," Casey looks down to see the floor covered in a thin layer everywhere except for the hardwood flooring around Daniel.

"We didn't have it that well, I mean we had to live on the streets at a young age, mum died giving birth to Casey, and dad got hanged for robbing the local church." Daniel said, trying to make Elsa feel better, which it didn't, it reminded her of her parents, and how much she had missed them.

Casey sat down next to Daniel, and pulled out 2 pieces of document.

"Dan, I got 2 front row seats for the play." Casey told his brother, who was taking in some of the tea they have.

"When is it?" Daniel asked as he swallowed his pancakes, Casey watch as the maid placed 2 blueberry pancakes on his plate topped off with some syrup.

"Uh, tomorrow 6 past noon." Casey said after examining the paper, and making sure he read the right time.

"Sorry can't go." Daniel said, Casey rolled his eyes placed his hand on his forehead. "I have to help the king with some paper works with France." Daniel got up from the table and walked out of the hall, Elsa sighed in relief and ate her food.

"Hey Casey, what play are you going to see?" Anna asked, she shoved her fifth pancake in her mouth and looked at Casey's untouched pancakes. Elsa caught her eyes and lifted her finger, Anna slouched her back and looked over to Casey as he pushed the plate of pancakes towards Anna.

"Go for it." Casey said, Anna walked around the table and grabbed the plate of pancakes, and returned next to Kristoff. "Oh and we were going to see Romeo and Juliet."

"With your brother?" Kristoff laughed, he calmed himself down after Casey sat back and crossed his arms, "You should go with Elsa, she doesn't have anything to do this weekend."

"Yeah, you can create a bond between your kingdoms." Anna added, Then she place a dirty smile on her face and got closer to the two. "Maybe you will end up really liking each other." Elsa choked on her pancake, as Casey spilled some tea on himself.

"Anna, I love you, but I don't think you should be dealing with my personal love life." Elsa said after chugging a cup of tea to wash down the piece of pancake in her throat her face still red. "I don't think I could go I have a lot of 'things' to do."

"Don't worry Kristoff and I will deal with the 'things'." Anna replied holding her hands in the air creating air quotes.

"No the day is after your wedding, you should really spend some time together." Elsa replied, as she wiped her lips,"and I barely even met Casey."

"You guys talked for like…" Ann held up her hands and counted 5 fingers. "Five hours last night."

"His brother spoke the most part." Elsa said back. Anna thought for a moment about things to say. She lifted both her eyebrows without Elsa catching her.

"You really don't have a social life," Anna said, Elsa looked at her sister with an 'oh she might have got me' face. "The only people you really talk to are the people inside the castle. That is a bit sad, right Kristoff."

"Yeah, I guess." Kristoff mumbled trying not to offend the queen.

"Fine," Elsa finally said with a semi-angry tone. "I'll go tomorrow, when is the play?"

"It's tomorrow at 6 but we should leave 5 after noon your majest… Elsa." Casey quickly corrected himself.

"How about you leave at 3, so you have a little time to spend with each other." Anna said.

"Anna, stop please you are embarrassing him." Elsa said as her cheeks turn rosy.

"You look like the one who is embarrassed." Anna said pointing at her sister's face and stuffed the final piece of pancake in her face.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, I might not have the time to do daily updates for the time being but we'll see.**


	8. Here Comes the Bride

**I thought that having Casey be a pianist might help his story a bit so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all other characters belongs to their right full owners Yada Yada Yada**

The Wedding

Everyone stood in their places in church as the 2 brothers scooted past the other royal visitors, trying to get to their places, the two were still having some argument about Casey's leg when they were living at the homeless shelter (Until it was mysteriously burned to the ground *glances at Daniel*)

"So after the wedding, how long are we suppose to stay?" Daniel asked his brother trying to get the topic off of his burnt legs, which by now was nothing but a light brown scar. They waited for the bishop to arrive, but no one had seen him yet.

"I think we leave after a few weeks. We still need to supply in trades and all that business stuff, I won't be surprised if we stay for a month." Casey replied, they stood at their seats for a few minutes before the bishop walks in through the door, everyone grew quiet as the bishop's staff clicked along the floor as he made his way up to the Altar. For some reason the clicks seems to annoy Daniel as he twitched his face as if he smelled something bad. The bishop walks up says his prayers and everyone sits down, all in unicent. Casey looked up at the ceiling and look at the stained glass that covered fractions of the ceiling, all of it reminded him of the church he and his brother would go to when they were still young and homeless, he would pray for things he had never had in life, loving parents, a shelter, with food on the table after a long day.

"Sir, are you crying?" a brunette girl next to him asked very quietly. Casey placed his fingers on his cheeks and caught a teardrop that was traveling down his face.  
"No," His voice cracked causing the row in front of them to look back at them. Casey nervously have all of them a short one-motion wave and lowered his arm.

"Rapunzel, that is just disrespectful." whispered the man with a goatee who sat next to her.

"Sorry Eugene, being princess is a lot harder than it looks." Rapunzel whispered to Eugene's ear, but it was loud enough for the brothers to catch.

"You're telling me." Eugene replied with one side of his lip cracked open. Casey looked at the bishop find his bible when the organs started to play. Out of the corner popped out Kristoff in a white suit which must have been uncomfortable since the top of his neck was red. He slowly and nervously walked up to the altar. The temperature was undeniably warm, to the point where the person playing the organ to pass out.

"This wedding is going perfectly." Daniel laughed as the crowd aimed their sights on the passed out organ player. Kristoff looked quite pissed and goes on to chew his nails and tap his foot continuously. Casey sighed as they dragged the passed out man out of the room. Everyone was confused and everything was disorganized.

"Hey Case, you play the piano right?" Daniel asked. Casey rolled his eyes, 'of course' he thought, he nodded his head, as Daniel gave him a nudge. "You know, chicks dig pianists."

"What do you know about chicks?" Casey chuckled, and scooted past the crowd and jogged up to the organs. Kristoff looked at him and placed his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"Tell me you know how to play this damn thing." Kristoff said, he scratched his neck, "I need to get out of this damn thing." He pointed to his suit.

"Not really, I play the piano." Casey said as Kristoff placed his hands over his face. Casey sat down on the seat and played a simple tune. as the audience calmed down."Hey, it's like riding a bicycle." Kristoff sighed in relief and patted Casey on the back.

"I owe you everything." Kristoff said as he ran off. Casey took a look at the note as everyone got back in their place. He got the cue from the the man in the conductor suit and he played the first few chords to "Here Comes the Bride". A few notes in, he stopped looking at the Scale sheet and played the rest of the song from shear memory and even putting his own twist on it.

"Oh, the song started." Anna said nervously in her wedding gown which was cut a bit shorter than the usual length, since everyone knew she was going to trip in the damn thing, and Elsa wouldn't be surprised if she still tripped.

"Wow, Mark (the guy who passes out) has gotten a lot better since the last time we heard him play." Anna said, Elsa grasped her sister's hand.

"Now that you are about to get married are you excited?" Elsa, Anna nodded, Elsa smiled and let go of her sister's hands. "Now Olaf will be walking you up there." Olaf walked around the corner all giggly and happy. He wore a little ice suit Elsa made for him. Elsa walked around the other side of the church and walked to the first row and sat in the first seat. She glances at Kristoff who by now was probably going to die, and then at the Casey at the organ. 'he is really good, might have him play at my wedding,'. Anna walked through the door with Olaf skipping in front of her laughing as he high fived everyone that sat next to the walkway, and to her surprise Anna didn't trip and fall as she suspected. Casey stopped playing once Olaf threw Anna's hands into Kristoff's.

"I Kristoff Bjorgman, take you Anna of Arendelle, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Kristoff said with as much confidence as possible.

"I,Anna of Arendelle… uh... take you Kristoff Bjordman to be my … wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Anna said. The bishop raised his hands.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." The bishop said, Kristoff leaned in to kiss Anna as the crowd clapped their hands. After their kiss Gerda walks on stage to make an announcement.

"Unfortunately Mark is unconscious." But everyone can see that she is happy Mark didn't play. "So today we have another, better pianist here with us today on such a special day, uh Casey Miller." Gerda said as she squinted at the parchment. Casey stood up bowed and walked over to the piano on the other side of the room and sat down. He pulled out a sheet of music from his pocket he was trying to perfect since age 12.

"This is a classic piece Les Barricades Mistérieuses by Francois Couperin." Casey said, as he laid down the old pieces of parchments on the music stand. He slowly and carefully placed his fingers on the keys and stroke them softly, within seconds the music had sucked the crowd in, even Kristoff stopped scratching his neck and listen to the beauty called Les whatever the heck it is called. Elsa got into the French piece really fast and listen to the music that came out of the grand piano that placed a large smile on her face. She stares at Casey and the timeless expression on his face. 'Certainly better than anything Mark could do.' She takes a look at Anna and sighs 'Maybe she is right.'

**That was a cool chapter to write, Please leave feedback on the story. Fist bump (Don't do kisses)**


	9. After the Wedding

**YAWN**

**Disclaimer: I only own My OCs yada yada yada yada, all others belongs to their rightful owners**

After Party.

Everyone was having a good time at the ball, a lot of people were dancing and Casey and Daniel decided they wanted to hang out on top of the chandeliers.

"Hey guys how did you get up there?" Kristoff asked as he held 2 cups of fruit punch, "and how do you not fall down?" Casey carefully placed his foot on the 4th row of glass causing the chandelier to tilt and spin. Kristoff watched and turned white as he looks down to see a lot of people under the chandelier.

"We are assassins, we cheat death all the time," Casey said as he spun the chandeliers around in a circle. "Daniel take your foot off the third row of glass and we will plunge 40 feet onto the dance floor." Kristoff bit his lips as the 2 jumped off the chandeliers, and took their cups of fruit punch. Anna ran up the stairs and grabbed Kristoff's arms.

"Hey Casey are you excited about the date with Elsa tomorrow?" Anna said, as she bounced around. Casey tried to swallow his mouthful of punch, but wasn't able to.

"Well played little brother." Daniel said, then he frowned, "Dammit, I'm back to fishing."

"This isn't a date, it's just something to do because business man here had a meeting." Casey said pointing to the disappointed Daniel. "No one said it was a date, and no one is treating this as a date."

"Well, Elsa is treating it like a date." Anna said, Casey's lips dropped to make a slight frown 'got you hook, line and stinker… or is it sinker?'

"What?" Casey asked as his face turn paler than the snow near the skating rink. Anna and Kristoff smiled at each other and grabbed Daniel's arm.

"Dan, we are trying to get Elsa married." Anna whispered into his ears before Kristoff butted in.

"Well I wouldn't say married but… ok go on" He stopped after a glare from his wife.

"So, I think your brother makes a good candidate." Anna said, "He is nice and kind, and funny, like my sister."

"I don't really know where you got funny from but okay go on." Daniel replied as he looked back to see his brother pace back and fourth.

"Who? Elsa or Case?" Kristoff asked.

"Both." Daniel said. "Why would you want my help?" Daniel turns around to see Casey was gone.

"I got eyes on my sister and you got eyes on your brother," Anna said, "You get what I mean." She pointed at him than at herself like she was actually negotiating.

"Um, sure?" Daniel said, then it popped into his head 'Brother of the king of Arendelle, that is like huge popularity points.' "Alright I'll help you under one condition."

"What is it?" Anna asked, like this was some kind of private eye business.

"I want to have orange juice delivered to me every morning." Anna shrugged it off like it was nothing, 'Oranges we get like tons of import from Greece.'

"You got yourself a deal mister." Anna said as she held out her hands to shake Daniel's burning hands.

"Now I have to talk to my sister," She kissed Kristoff and thanked Daniel again.

"Hey Kristoff, want to mess with the crowd?" Daniel said, as blue flames exploded from his fingers causing Kristoff to back away cautiously, "Don't worry blue flames are non lethal, if you see red flames exploding from my fingers, you should back off and run to Chinatown, look." Daniel placed his fingers on Kristoff lighting him on fire.

"Ahhhh, I'm on fire!" Kristoff shouted, but he doesn't feel any pain, but the thought of being on fire was extremely disturbing. Daniel snapped his fingers and the flames on Kristoff's suit suddenly disappeared, not even leaving smoke behind.

"Now here is the plan." Daniel said with a slight smirk on his face.

The Music Room

Casey walked into the music room after making sure no guards were around and ran and looked at all the available instrument that he was able to access, as long no one catches him. He looks over to the spectacular grand piano. It was waxed with a nice shine that wasn't too reflective, or too dull. He placed his fingers on the fall board and eventually lifted it up. The keys looked untouched and it seems like a sin to lay his fingerprints on the ivory artwork. He sat on the leather piano bench and reached for the keys. He slowly placed his index finger on middle C and the piano generated an astounding sound that filled the whole room. He slowly broke his straight face and smiled a bit, and rested the rest of his hand on the keys and eventually both of his hands. He placed his right foot on the pedals and played a C note. He cleared his throat and wiped the sweat that was sectreating from his forehead. He pulled out another music piece from his pocket and placed it on the music rack. He looked at the pieces of old paper and took a deep breath.

Gloria In Excelsis Deo, he play the first eight chords and later he moved his right hand to hit the higher notes, he juggled the notes around in his fingers as his left hand bounced around the bass notes. He moved his right hand next to his left and played the first eight chords again before sliding his fingers back up to the high notes. He observed the pieces of paper as his finger translated them onto the piano keys. Once he hit that final note claps echoed throughout the room.

"Well done Miller." Elsa said as she stepped out of the shadows.


	10. Multi-talented

**I didn't really like writing it but I wanted a way to get Elsa and Casey closer so yup.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all the rights to their characters**

"Oh, heh heh, I was yeah," Casey chuckled nervously. Elsa smiled and walked up to the grand piano and sat on the stool next to Casey. Casey awkwardly moves over as the queen sat next to him.

"Do you like to play the piano?" Elsa asked, Casey slowly nodded and sat there stupidly looking at the keys avoiding eye contact with Elsa. "Do you play any other instrument?"

"I play the violin, the bass, the organs, sometimes the drums, and I just learned how to play the bagpipe." Casey with a weak smile. Casey looked around and found a violin lying on a chair he walks over and grabs the violin and the bow and rosin. He quickly slid the rosin over the horse hair that made the bow. He placed his chin on the violin and played the beginning to beethoven's violin romance. Elsa stared at him dreamily while he played the piece with swift and fluidly. He removed the violin from his shoulders and placed it back where it was. Elsa looked at him impressed with his capability.

"Multi-talented?" Elsa said. She rolled up her sleeves (Like she had any) and looked at the keys. She placed her finger on the keyboard and played the beginning to Let it Go.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen" Elsa sang as Casey observed the way she played the piano. Unlike Casey's swift and fluid movement, Elsa's fingers seems a bit stiff and uncomfortable. He looked at the piano rack to see that Elsa had placed sheet music on it without him realizing. Casey looked at her as she played the piano and sang. He smiled at her beautiful features.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I tried." Elsa sang, she ended there, the emotions were a bit too much, she got up from the chair as Casey looked at the sheet music and placed his foot on the pedal. He played from where Elsa left off.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good boy you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Casey sang at the same key she did. She was astonished the way he was able to reach those notes. She turned around to see Casey concentrated at the music. She walked back and sat down next to him.

"Well now they know." They both sang together in harmony. Elsa observed the way Casey's finger moved on the keys, fluid and relaxed.

"Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back any more Let it go, let it go" Elsa sang alone as Casey stopped singing with what he calls his "atrocious" voice. "Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on." Casey slowly let go of the keys letting Elsa play the piano, her hands still stiff, but moved with much fluidity. "The cold never bothered me anyway, It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small, And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all, It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free! Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, Let it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry, Here I stand, And here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on, My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast, I'm never going back, the past is in the past, Let it go, let it go, And I'll rise like the break of dawn, Let it go, let it go, That perfect girl is gone, Here I stand, In the light of day, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa finished the song and looked at Casey who was pretty amazed, as they both laughed.

"Elsa, that was amazing, do you like to sing?" Casey asked, the answer was quite obvious and Casey wanted to slap himself in the face for asking that question.

"You did well too, why did you stop singing," Elsa said as her cheeks turned rose red as she looked at Casey's features. They were tough chiseled yet sweet, soft, and kind, and his eyes could represent a million feelings and not look out of place.

"Well singing isn't really my thing, my voice comes from my hand, and the instrument I am holding." Casey replied.

"Well, you should consider being a vocalist, you have a very nice voice." Elsa said with a warm smile which Casey returned.

"Well kids would call me poor squeaker back in the day because I was the only guy that could sing 5 octaves." Casey said.

"Oh my goodness, you could sing five octaves, you sound like you are showing off more than trying to fill me with pity." Elsa said, she dropped the fall board.

"Well, my voice really isn't fit for singing," Casey said as he retrieved his music sheets and placed it in his pockets. He slowly thought about what Anna said earlier and tapped Elsa's shoulders. "Is it true that you think of tomorrow's play as a you know, a date." Elsa giggled a bit.

"Did you get the information from Anna?" Elsa asked, Casey slowly nodded his head, "No, I don't think of this as a date."

"Perhaps we could turn this into a date." Casey blurted out, 'dammit I need Daniel to slap me.' Elsa seemed a bit skeptical but eventually nodded her head. Casey finally was able to breathe and gave Elsa a friendly bro hug. She awkwardly waved her hand and left the room. 'Great way to start a relationship Case, a bro hug really.' As Elsa left the room a satisfying smile spread across her face.


	11. Water at My Feet

New OC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.

Casey waited out at the main hall and stares at the grandfather clock. It was 5 and the play was at 6. Daniel was with the king of France negotiating for the king of south Columbia and The newly married couple was spying on Elsa (At least Anna was, Kristoff "tagged" along just for the heck of it). Elsa was wearing a typical baby blue Arendellian dress (Which she barely wore ever since she became queen.) and her hair was a simple braid, nothing special just casual citizen clothes. Casey wore a normal green button down with his usual leather pants. His hair looked wet, because Daniel decided to spike his brother's hair, and he had to wash the sticky residue off his hair himself. Casey placed the tickets in his jacket pocket as Elsa walked into the main hall.

"Good afternoon." Elsa said as she rubbed her hands together like it was cold inside. Casey smiled and bowed.

"Good afternoon to you also." Casey said. Anna watched the two from the other entrance as Kristoff stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Oh my goodness, this is fantastic," Anna whispered to Kristoff, who had lost all interest on spying on the queen by now. "They are like the cutest couple ever."

"Oh yeah sure." Kristoff said as his body slowly slouched down the wall he is leaning against.

"So um, the carriage is outside waiting for us, shall we go now?" Casey asked. He and the queen walked outside to their carriage.

"So this is a date, I really never went on a date before." Elsa continues to ramble about the things she had never done before.

"It's alright, I really never been on a date either, can't really do that when you work for the Assassin's order." Casey replied, they both climbed into the carriage and sat at the back as they waited for the coachman. "This is sort of like the first date for both of us."

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong." Elsa replied. "I don't want to hate you." The coachman walked up to the 2 and gave both of them a greeting before getting on the horse.

"Hey, if we don't 'click' then we know that we aren't a match, I not going to hate you over it." Casey responded. Elsa looked at him and build up some confident as she sat up straight.

"Alright we'll just have to wait and see." Elsa whispered to herself as the carriage starts moving. 'It's going to be a 30 minute ride to the downtown theater so might as well start our first casual conversation.'

The Downtown Arendelle Theater

"That's amazing, it must be great being an assassin, you basically get to travel the world." Elsa said, their first conversation was going better than she had expected.

"Yeah, but it's a bloody job, that is why I broke away from the order." Casey replied, he looked outside to see people walk into the theater, he got out of the carriage followed by Elsa who was pretty nervous, but in a good way. Casey looked around in the crowd and walked into the theater and seated in the front row, isolated from everyone else. Casey placed his arms around Elsa's shoulder as the play started.

"The queen, maybe I will feed myself today." A figure in the dark said as he stood above the stage. (don't worry, he isn't going to eat Elsa).

2 Hours and 15 Minutes Later

Elsa and Casey watched the last of the actors take a bow and closed the curtains. During the play Elsa made about 10 trips to the chocolate fountain in the main hall to get some chocolate dipped strawberry, which really didn't annoy Casey as much as Daniel making 10 trips to the bathroom during the play they saw back in South Columbia. Elsa stood up from her seat and stretched her arms out in an unqueen-like manner. She quickly retracted her arms after realizing that a lot of people were still in the theater. Casey slowly got out of his seat and both walked out of the theater. They looked over the edge of the horizon and watch the sun still up in the sky (since it was summer). Elsa walked up to the ocean since the Theater was located near the southern bay. The boardwalk stretched to the north as far as the eye can see, almost reaching the castle walls.

"This is beautiful, maybe we can stay and watch the sunset." Casey asked Elsa. She nodded in agreement and walked towards the railing of the boardwalk as a man in a cyan robe walked by and bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized and continued to walk. Elsa regained her balance and looked at his to see that he had Elsa's crystal amulet.

"This must be very valuable," The man said to himself. Elsa held out her hand and froze the man's leg onto the floor.

"So this is the queen." The man said, he removed his cap to show his face. He was skinnier than Casey and his hair wavy curved up and to the right on the front side of his head, it was dark brown with cobalt highlights that matched his eyes. He had darker skin than Casey and had a half smile placed on his face. Casey walked up to the and held out his hand to retrieve the amulet. "Oh no, your boyfriend is going to beat me up, what am I going to do." He said sarcastically to Elsa.

"You have nowhere to go." Casey said. The man held smiled and quickly snapped his fingers, and the ice that was climbing up his foot turned immediately into water. Elsa looked at him more confused than mad. 'First fire and now this stuff."

"Hey maybe I'll see you some other time." The man said. He held Elsa's amulet in his hand with the chain tangled on his fingers. Elsa placed an ice wall behind him. He turned around and lost his smile as Casey punched his chin knocking him out.


	12. Blob of Liquid

**There might be 2 Chapters today since I have the day off.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

"So do we just leave him here?" Casey asked. Elsa shook her head and pointed at the bunk of the carriage. He grabbed the unconscious man's right hand and watched the cobalt highlights slowly disappearing and reappearing on his own hair. "That should keep him from using his powers if he wakes up from his coma." Casey felt water rush through all parts of his body mixing in with his blood. although there was no water to be seen around him.

"Great, now we need to load him on the carriage." Elsa said. Casey lifted the guy up easily since he was pretty skinny and dropped him off on the back of the carriage. Elsa walks over and pushes the body around so it could fit in the bunk. Casey walked over to the boardwalk and admired the sunset. He held out his hands and the waves that were hitting the sides of the board walk suddenly stopped. He twirled his fingers as a little bubble of water forged out of the water and floated in mid air. Elsa was still trying to get the guy's hand to fit in the carriage and Casey chuckled at the sight.

"Hey Elsa look at this." Elsa turned around to see Casey with a ball of water only a few foot from his chest. Elsa walked up and rested her finger on the bubble of water, she placed her right hand in the bubble, she quickly removed her hand from the blob of liquid and looked at Casey and giggles. Casey brought the bubble closer to his chest and Elsa glances at the bubble. She held up her hands at the blob of water and turned it into a giant snowball that dropped on and buried Casey's feet. He smiled and lifted one foot out of the snow and they both returned to the carriage.

"So you can control his power pretty well." Elsa said, Casey nodded and brushed the snow off his shoes.

"As cheesy as this is going to sound, love can thaw, extinguish (referring to Daniel), evaporate, all of those thing, and today I feel a lot of that." Casey carelessly blurted out the last part but made no move to take it back unlike many others. Elsa blushed and placed her middle and index fingers on her lips.

"So would you say that we 'clicked'?" Elsa asked knowing how dumb that sounded.

"I believe we did." Casey replied, Casey wanted to kiss her but didn't want to move into the relationship too fast, he simply gave her a hug and recoiled back to where he was standing. Elsa on the other hand was expecting a kiss, but when he backed away her heart dropped a little 'should I make the first move? I might look too desperate. Maybe one on the cheeks for the time being.' She moved in and pecked Casey's lower cheeks and watched his face turn pink, the texture of his skin was something new and noticeably damp from the powers he absorbed. He quickly returned the kiss and watch her turn red as well. The two stared into each other's eyes and admired each other's silently.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Casey asked finally breaking the silence. Elsa didn't respond, but Casey grabbed her hands anyway and rushed to the edge of the boardwalk and held out both his hands. He moved his hands from left to right on the horizon line and slowly jets of water streams flew up into the air (This is kind of like the Vegas water show, go check it out). He moved apart his hands and the every other stream intersect. Casey dropped his hands and the water streams stopped. He snapped his finger and individual streams of water rises from the ocean as it made beautiful patterns as the sun set drowned behind the ocean.

"That was beautiful, you can master any powers that you absorb." Elsa responded as they walked back to the carriage.

"Hey, I live with Daniel my whole life," Casey replied as helped Elsa up onto the Carriage.

Back at the Castle

They placed the unconscious man on a small guest bed. Elsa and Casey was waiting for him to wake up, but he had been unconscious for a while. Anna walked into the room followed by Kristoff with her hands placed on her chin.

"So how did it go?" Anna asked, she hoped for good news because meddling was getting a bit exhausting at this point.

"It went fine, great, fantastic." Elsa said correcting her previous statements. "I might see this relationship going on for a long, long time." Anna squealed like a teenage girl over a boy band concert and gave her sister a hug.

"That's fantastic, few questions." Anna said as she broke away from Elsa's arms. "Why is your boyfriend's hair blue, and who is the guy on the bed."

"Oh, Casey has the ability to control water for the time being and he got the powers from this guy who has quite a bit to explain." Elsa replied. Casey patted the man's chest 'you have a long night ahead of you'. They waited there for a few more minutes and watched the unconscious guy wake up. He opened his eyes to see 4 people standing with their arms crossed with the exception of Anna.

"Gah," he shouted and held out his arms trying to fire a jet of water at Casey but he just looked stupid with his hands waving around in the air. Casey turned around to face him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We are the interrogators, we ask the questions." Casey said. "I have confiscated your powers for the time being, now narrate your auto biography to the queen." Casey said making fun of the queen who rolled her eyes and walked up to the stranger.

"You looked like you haven't eaten anything in weeks, let's get you something to eat, then we'll talk." Anna said. The 5 of them walked to the dining hall and watched the man dig into his beef stew which was leftover from the small dinner that Kristoff and Anna had while everyone else was busy.

"Alright let's start with your name." Elsa began, the man looked up and looked at everyone with his shallow indigo eyes.

"Daiki Juunto." the man said, he continues to eat his food. He finishes the stew and patted his stomach. "People out of Japan calls me Diego Pocket-picker."

**Diego (Daiki) Juunto is based on Daiki Kaito possessed by Urataros.**


	13. Unforgivable

**ENJOY. Please leave feedback on what you think and how I can improve**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

Casey walked out of the conference room with large yawn escaping his jaws. He looked down at foot and watched his legs take small steps towards the stairs. He ran his finger through his normal hair: ash brown the color that he was used to. After 2 flight of stair cases and a short walk to the room with the label S. Columbia, he opened the door to smell an immense amount of alcohol. Daniel had already collapsed on his bed and everything in their room was a mess. There was 2 smashed beer bottle on his bed and multiple shards of glass on the floor. Casey looks at the bed and walks out of the room after grabbing some clothes. He sighed as he walked towards the staff office, 'He is probably drunk, so I really don't want to wake him up.' He remember the last time he woken up a drunk Daniel and he almost melted their whole room. He shook his head as he looked at the staff office. It was empty for the most part except for a young maid that looked too young to work. He knocked on the opened door as the women walked over. She had brown hair with a tad bit of blonde highlights, she had delicate features with amber eyes, although she was really attractive, Casey found interest in her since he was with someone else.

"Do you need any help sir." The women (or girl) asked, she had a tad trace of an italian accent and a very soft voice.

"Do you know is there any spare rooms in the castle?" Casey asked. The maid shook her head.

"I'm sorry but the spare rooms are all filled up with the guest that attended the Majesty's wedding." She smiled. He shook her hands and turned around to go and have a talk with Elsa.

"Wait," Casey said turning his body around. Elsa walked around the corner as Casey turned around. She stood there and observed him. "How old are you?" Elsa's eyes widen, why would Casey want to know the girl's age.

"Um… I'm twenty one." The women replied. Casey nodded head and cracked half his lips open.

"You look very young for being twenty-one, I thought you were not of age or else you would be in big trouble." Casey asked. Elsa turned back around the corner and thought for a second 'the legal age for sexual activity is 18 in Arendelle, and breaking that law would lead to big fines' She stood there and shook her head.

"Because you aren't suppose to work here until you are 18. Anyways would you mind cleaning my room, there is shards of glass everywhere," Casey continued without Elsa catching it. Elsa turned the corner again, and observed the two.

"Alright I'll get to your room and after I get other things done first." The women answered. Elsa's eyes widen, why does Casey want a girl in his room. "Do you recommend I bring protection. Unless you have some in your room." Elsa's heart was about to freeze itself at this point.

"I don't have latex in my room, you might have to bring some of your own. Also things will start to get warm so you might want to loose the sweater" Casey replied, Elsa at this point was about to faint. 'ok not yet, maybe it's about something else.'

"Alright I'll keep a note on that, It's my first time doing this I'm so worried." The girl responded. Casey looked at her a bit confused 'The ways she words things is very awkward' he thought with a weird frown on his face, although Elsa couldn't really it, he quickly shook it off his face.

"First time?" Casey asked, "You look like you should have done it many times before." Casey looked to see there was a fly on the girl's cheek. He raised his finger and the girl stopped moving. He quickly brushed the insect off the girl's face, but from Elsa's point of view it looked like something completely different. She was more mad than upset at this point. She stormed out of the corner as Casey turned around.

"Oh hey Elsa, I was just wondering…" Casey began.

"YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH THIS GIRL AND YOU DECIDE TO GO OUT WITH ME, WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU , YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE JACKASS!, I KNEW THAT DATING YOU WOULD BE A MISTAKE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND CASEY JOSEPH MILLER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Elsa shouted uncontrollably. Her powers started to peek when shards of ice was hurled through the air. Casey closed his eyes expecting to get hit by shards of ice anytime. The girl waved her hands and a enormous gush of wind came out of no where, breaking the ice shards into nothing but snow. Elsa collapsed on her knees and cried.

"Elsa are you alright?" Casey asked holding out his hands. Elsa knocked it away.

"You cheated on me, how dare you speak to me!" Elsa cried. Casey thought for a second then laughed.

"You think I was hitting on the maid?" Casey asked. Elsa looked at him. "No I was asking her to to clean my room, Daniel got drunk and smashed beer bottles against the walls by my bed." Elsa stood there speechless.

"What was that thing about the age, the latex, the first time doing this, and why did you put your hands against her face?" Elsa still a bit mad.

"What?" Casey asked. "I thought she wasn't of age to work here, the latex and the protection is to pick up the shards of glass, the ther first time doing this is most likely because she is new here, or she got promoted, I don't know. I touched her face because i was trying to flick a fly off her cheeks, it must have hurt more than anything else." Elsa sat there on the floor looking like a fool, she slowly turned red as she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, I was just..." Elsa began as Casey closed in on her lips. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Casey placed his hands on Elsa's waist and dragged her closer to him. Elsa really didn't expect the kiss, but it was probably the best she had ever felt, especially after an emotional breakdown. Elsa moved forward causing Casey to fall on his back on the snow that was ice that was hurled at him. Once the kiss was broken, Elsa looked at Casey and apologized many times before landing on his lips again, this time only for a few seconds. Casey removed his hands from Elsa's waist and felt the snow underneath him. He got back on his feet and looked at the women who was observing them the whole time.

"You, are?" Elsa began. The women placed a nervous grin and bowed to Elsa.

"Gwendell Artino, your majesty." Gwendell looked at the couple and sighed. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

**Please leave feedback on what you think and how I can improve**


	14. On the Bed

**Warning sexual references in this chapter**

**Disclaimer:I only own my Ocs all others belongs to their rightful owners .**

Casey crashed into Elsa's bed for the night since the castle ran out of clean sheets to replace the alcohol dipped ones that were on his bed. Elsa had previously allowed Casey to sleep in her bed, which was something since they only went on a date once, but hey, if a hot queen of a certain kingdom asks you to sleep with her how could you resist. Casey waited as Elsa got out of her enormous walk in closet in a nightgown that somewhat resembles what she wore to the date. She had her hair down which was an unusual sight to see, but it was the way Elsa naturally looked, and it was still beautiful no matter what. Another thing you would probably notice instantly is her make-up was washed out, seeing her without eye shadow really gave the blue specs it's own territory.

"Uh." Elsa blushed, she held her hair in her hands and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Never thought you will be seeing me like this until we were a few weeks in, but I guess we are here now." She smiled at Casey as he smiled back. Casey wore simple white shirt and some pajamas.

"Yeah, what did you find out about Gwendell?" Casey asked. Elsa sarcastically squinted madly at Casey. She quickly dims the lamps that were hanging on her walls.

"Why do you want to know?" Elsa asked. Casey quickly chuckles as she slipped next to him on the bed. She pulls the cover over both of them and Casey quickly blew out the candles by his side of the bed. They both laid there thinking of sleeping but wasn't able to since it was the first time they had someone of the opposite gender sleep with them (not including their parents).

"So…" Casey asked, he placed his hands together and fiddled around with his fingers. "Do you want to talk about something?" Elsa rolled over to Casey's side and slipped into his arms.

"What do you want to talk about?" Elsa asked. Casey cautiously pulls her closer to him, Elsa let out a quick giggle and pulls herself closer to Casey.

"Do you think we are moving into this relationship a bit too fast?" Casey asked, Elsa pressed her head against Casey's shoulder and sighed. "I mean we just met a few days ago, especially after what happened two years ago." Casey referred to Hans, who was in jail now.

"I have a gut feeling that always agrees or rejects what my brain thinks." Elsa responded, she ran her fingers through Casey's hair. "I initially thought about it when we were at the bay about the same thing, but my gut rejected all ideas of you being like that dirty Hans." Casey looked at her as he reached out to cup her cheeks.

"I expected you to be a mean old hag when I arrived and look at where we are now." Casey said. Elsa laughed at the mean old hag part.

"I thought you and your brother were an old couple from Columbia." She responded. "Especially since they misspelled your name Kasey." Elsa wrapped her legs around Casey's. "Also about before…"

"It was a misunderstanding, we all make these mistakes, it was nothing." Casey replied, she relaxed and kisses Casey on the back of his cheeks before closing her eyes. Casey goes over and places a kiss on her neck which was the last thing Elsa expected him to do. He quickly pulls away and goes for the lips, however Elsa beats him there as she flipped on top of him and places her lips on his. Casey gently strokes the back of her neck. I could explain you the rest, but I'm not really in the mood to go to confession this weekend.

The Next Morning

Casey opens his eyes as Elsa flips around to face him. 'Last night, probably not a good idea, but was worth every second.' He kissed her temple, and got out of bed. Elsa quickly sat up and groaned. Casey turns around to see Elsa rubbing her eyes. The bag of birth control that the trolls gave the royal family was still on the little cabinet next to the bed

"Elsa, about last night." Casey said as Elsa quickly placed the bag back in the cabinet.

"No no it was a mindless decision, that was on me." Elsa responded as she bit her lips. "But we can't do anything like that. promise?" Casey nodded his head.

"Can't do what?" Anna asked as she walked through the door. Elsa rolled her eyes and looks at her sister. 'forgot to lock the door.'

"I don't think we should have this conversation." Elsa answered. Anna looked over to see Casey top naked and opened her mouth in awe. She quickly smiles at Elsa, she quickly skips over to her bed and sits next to her, as she buried her face into the blanket.

"Come on Elsa fill me in." Anna asked. Elsa removed her face from the blanket, fill me in, the phrase on a loop in her head.

"CaseyandIdidsomethinglastnightthatireallydontwanttotalkaboutforthetimebeing." Elsa quickly blurted out. Anna quickly nodded her head as she usually spoke in that pace and was able to catch every word.

"Did you lose…" Anna began before Elsa covers her mouth. Anna removes the hand as Casey steps out of the room and headed for the bath. "Did you use birth control?"

"Yeah, luckily I kept the bag you gave me last time." Elsa responded. She quickly pokes Anna's forehead and stood up. "This never happened."

"Did it hurt?" Anna asked. Elsa covered her ears and walked towards the closet. "How did it feel, at least tell me that."

"LALALALALALALALALA." Elsa shouted as she shut the closet door she quickly looks at the clothes in front of her. She stood there as her legs trembled a bit, reminding her of the pain/pleasure that she received last night. She shook her head and picked her clothes and headed for the bath.

**Well shit, that happened, now next few chapter will start to build on the quartet (Elsa, Casey, Diego and Gwendell.)**


	15. You are Very Annoying

**Sorry for not updating, please leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing else**

"Mr. Daiki Juunto, the queen would like to meet you in the main hall." Kai said after tapping his fist on the door. Everyone in the castle got along with Diego pretty well since he is really good at putting on a second face.

"I'll be there immediately." Diego said, he quickly slid on his cobalt shirt and placed his brown vest over his shoulders before running outside and placed multiple drops of mint in his mouth. He slid down the 2 flights and walked into the main hall where there was a small groupie of all the magic wielders in the castle. He quickly ran over to the group when a short brown haired girl stopped him.

"This meeting is for magic wielders only, do you wield magic?" The girl asked. Diego rolled his eyes and drowned the girl with a small jet of water. She spat out some water and allowed Diego to pass. Diego walked pass her and headed towards the group. "So you aren't going to ask for my name or anything, you are going to just walk off like that… Rude." The girl skipped behind Diego as he slipped his hands in his pocket. She quickly grabbed Diego's arm and swung him around. "Hey tough guy, I'm talking to you."

"What do want?" Diego responded as he was about to turn around the girl grabbed his arm again.

"Oh, you talk that's great," she said sarcastically. "I just want to know your name, nothing more nothing less, just the name."

"Daiki Juunto." Diego said as he spun around and walked towards the group who was talking about things that he couldn't care less about.

"Daki what now?" she started to get pissed off at the amount of attention she was receiving. She grabbed Diego's arm again and tugged him back as a pair of square glasses slipped out of his pockets and landed on the floor next to her. Diego continues to walk towards the group as the girl picks up the pair of glasses and walked towards the group as well.

"Is there a reason you asked me to be here?" Diego asked. He gracefully stepped forward and greeted everyone that was there.

"Yes, yes there is." Elsa said, she placed a piece of paper on Diego's hand.

The Sorcerer's Game

Hello Monarchy of Arendelle and all of it's officials, we have discovered that many people have magical abilities and we would like to have a little competition to see who has the most world's most powerful sorcerer. Your kingdom being ruled by the respected Queen Elsa the third I would like to invite you and whomever sorcerer with you to the competition. The winning kingdom will receive manufactured good from Great Britain. Unfortunatly we know that Arendelle unfortunately have not been able to receive trade from us and we are aware of the situation, but if you have the ability to win this competition we will send you 2 ships annually of our good to your country as long as the current monarchy lives. we already have 12 countries attending each with 5 members, if you attend you will have to arrive to arrive at London at the time stamped below. We will prepare a place to stay and a place to train, however if you do not attend, we understand and we will not push you in any certain direction. August-13-1788

King George III of England

Diego finished reading the parchment and shook his head.

"I don't think we should join." Diego answered he placed the paper down. "I don't trust 'great' Britain."

"It isn't just great Britain, there will be multiple countries signing up for this." Elsa replied, she grabbed another parchment with her name on it. "Arendelle need the goods from great Britain and they are the people who receive the trades that the new world's colonies make."

"This might be fun for all of us, to bond together or something." the girl from before said.

"I barely know you." Diego said. Elsa jumped between both and the two looked at each other.

"Gwendell meet Diego. Diego meet Gwendell." Elsa announced, Gwendell cautiously shook Diego's hands.

"I thought your name was Daki John or something like that?" Gwendell asked, Diego rolled his eyes and ripped his hands away from hers.

"Daiki Juunto is my birth name." Diego said.

"You can just call me Gwen." Gwen bowed and felt the glasses in her pocket.

"Yeah like I'm going to call you anything." Gwen pulls out a pair of brown rectangle glasses and walks up to Diego and quickly smacks it on Diego's face. Diego quickly blinks his eyes and a small twitched followed as he stood still.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about that, are you hurt?" Gwen said as she helped Diego stand properly.

"Was that totally necessary?" Diego asked as he looked through his glasses and blinked at the normal rate that an eye should blink. He looks over at Gwen, she was no longer a blur of colors, she was a young beautiful women with straight hair and bright blonde highlight that spread evenly throughout the strands of chocolate hair.

"There, you look a lot less heartless with glasses." Gwen smiled as she adjust the glasses.

"Alright, you guys look like you have bonded, now are you going to sign the paper to compete or not?" Daniel asked. The parchment now had all their names except Diego's. He looked at it a bit unwilling but signed his name on it anyways.

"If we want any chances to win, we will have to prepare for it." Casey said, everyone turned to look at him. "Meet me and Elsa at the hall at 8 for breakfast, then we will work on our techniques."

**I'm going to sleep, got a swim meet tomorrow.**


	16. Chocolate and Training

**Please leave feedback, and constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all others belongs to their rightful owners.**

"Casey we need to talk." Anna said as Casey stepped out of Daniel's room. Casey turned around and put on a grey shirt and sighed.

"Yeah?" Casey asked. He fixed his hair and walked around the halls with Anna.

"So you are dating my sister, and I need you to follow some regulations." Anna said, he looked at her confused. However he continued to listen after he scratched the back of his neck. "Number one, if you ever hurt my sister I swear, you are going to die." Casey nodded it off and continued to listen to the lecture. "My sister likes chocolate, so you might want to deliver it to her every once in a while, and no unprotected sexual intercourse until marriage." Casey's cheeks turned red as he quickly blurted out a quick yes. "She likes it when people bathes with her." Casey's embarrassed expression turns into a expression of confusion again. "I walk in all the time, and she is pretty open about it."

"That might be because you're a woman… and her sister." Casey replied, he rubbed his arms and stopped outside the main hall. "Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Oh yes, here is a list of things she hates and likes, take that into account when you buy her things." Anna said. She steps into the shadows and disappeared from Casey's line of sight. Casey turned around to see Elsa standing next to him with her nose pressed against his. She looks over to see a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, she quickly grabbed the piece of paper from Casey's hand and skimmed over the list. "Damn it Anna I don't like cats, nor oatmeal, and when did I start wearing purple boots?" She took her eyes off the paper and looks back at Casey. "I'm sorry, I guess Anna is a bit excited about me actually dating after what I said a few days ago."

"Hey how about we grab something to bite while we wait for the others." Casey suggested, he also reached for his back pocket and pulled out a box of fresh import of South American chocolate. "This was quite expensive when I bought it back in Columbia, I heard it was the best out there." Elsa reached for the box and gave Casey a peck on the lips before taking it out of his hands. Her body turned the other direction and grabbed Casey's arms. She runs over to the area of the main hall with furniture. She sits down at the coffee table and placed the box on the table and lifted the lid off of it, and there was a piece of paper with all the chocolate that was available in the box. She looked at all the chocolates and picked up a light brown one that was heart shaped. Casey grabbed a flat dark chocolate with white chocolate decoration the top layer. They both placed their pieces in the other's mouth. Elsa chewed the piece as her eyes lit up.

"That was amazing, these are fantastic, better than the best they have here." Elsa said. Casey gave her a pat on the back and stood up.

"Hey love birds." Daniel shouted across the hall followed by Diego and Gwen. "We are heading to the grounds, are you coming?" Casey stood up followed by Elsa.

During Training

Elsa looked up to see gallons of water being dumped on her. She shoots a ball of ice at it, but misses causing her to get dunked.

"Diego 3, Elsa 1." Casey announced, Elsa was tired, wet, and fell to the floor. Gwen walks over and help her back on her feet and dries her off.

"I'm starting to regret my choices." Elsa said after she was able to catch her breath. "My god, water is so much worse than ice." Diego held his bo staff in his hands and casually walks to the corner to get a drink.

"Who's up next?" Diego asked, as he had already defeated 2 girls, which he wasn't really proud of.

"Um, it's me." Casey said, he dropped his clipboard and walked up to the arena where Diego was waiting for him.  
"Are you okay with me using my powers against you?" Diego asked as he held up his bo staff. Casey twirled his staff with one hand and held it behind his back.

"I'm all for it." Casey said. They both got in ready position as Gwen blew the whistle. Casey got in a defensive position as Diego held the staff between his eyes. He charged at Casey with the staff barely hitting his nose. Casey quickly kicked the staff out of Diego's hands and tripped him. Diego quickly got back up and grabbed Casey's staff and twisted it until it slipped right out of his grasp. Diego held both of his hands up and two water bubbles formed around his hands.

"Daniel initiate plan B!" Casey shouted. Daniel tilted his head backwards as his body flopped to the ground. Diego charged at Casey with with a jet of water prepared in his hands. Casey waved his hands in the air and a sudden blast of a heat wave knocked him back causing the bubbles of water to evaporate. Elsa squinted at Casey's appearance, he had his normal apparel, but his eyes shined red, and there was red highlights near the back of his end of his hair. He had the same semi-naive smile that Daniel possesses. He held every characteristic of Daniel expect it is Casey's body.

"Prepare yourself." Daniel's voice came out of Casey's mouth. "When did I agree to ever do this?"

"We should create like a team name, like Can,it's like Dan but with a C?" Casey's normal voice spoke.

"Fine how 'bout Daniel since you are not in control of your body?" Daniel's voice suggested.

"No, that sounds weird and imperious." Casey's voice said. "How about Caniel."

"No that is terrible, we are sticking to Daniel." Daniel's voice said. Daniel pointed his finger at Diego and cocked his head."better get those bubbles ready."

"That was a terrible one liner." Casey's voice said, Daniel shrugged, and got ready. "How 'bout, this is totally disgusting but hey."

"Is that it?" Daniel's voice said. Diego was still adjusting to the heat that was being sent off from Casey's body. "How about, this disgust makes us stronger."

"Still a terrible one liner." Casey said, "How about we just fight?"

"Good idea." Daniel said. He picked up his bo staff (which was on fire, but not burning) Diego picked up another bo staff and charged at Daniel.. Their staffs clicked every once in a while, but Diego's well choreographed swings always got blocked by Daniel. Diego went for one more swing before dropping the staff.

"That's it, I'm putting out the fire." Diego raised his hands as an enormous wave of water quickly raised behind him.

"What do we do now, that's a lot of water?" Daniel asked. The water was above their heads and was about to rain down on them.

"Daniel, pull up a shield." Casey said. Daniel waved his hands and a wall of fire was raised as the wave crashed down on them fracturing the wall. Daniel put all his power to keep the walls heated as the pieces of it were slowly crumbling from the amount of pressure the water was placing on it.

"I don't think I can hold it off for any longer." Daniel grunted. A couple of leaks started to sprang from the wall.

"Daniel, let go." Casey said. Daniel confidently relaxes his hands as the water completely swallows the wall as it came for Daniel. "NOW!" Daniel focused his powers on the location of Diego and quickly send off an enormous amount of heat that caused Diego's exposed skin to burn and the shock wave that followed knocked him backwards and terrified. The water was no where to be seen. All that was left of the tsunami was very very damp air.

"Do you accept defeat?" Daniel asked. Diego nodded his head as Daniel went back to his own body.

"Alright, that was tough, get up." Casey helped Diego get back on his feet and escorted him next to the girls. He sat down as Casey observed the burn marks on his left arm. "It's not that bad, it should heal within days, you might want some ice with that." Elsa quickly creates an ice pack and holds it to his arms.

"Have both of you ever fear yourselves?" Elsa asked. Casey sat down and consumed some bread and washed it down with a bit of water.

"Why would one fear itself?" Casey responded, he tossed the empty canteen in the picnic basket. "If I know what I am able to do and what I am going to do, fear is just an interference that hides the best person you could become. Our grand master told us that when we were being trained to be assassins." Elsa grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat of his forehead and landed a light kiss on his cheeks. "Gwendell, Daniel, both of you get ready."

**I am tired**


	17. The Past is Upon Us

**Yeah, I know I haven't been posting any chapters lately, it's because I wanted the story The Fire King By Prince Odin of Hadendelle (Cory) to finish up his story before I post, If you came here from his story you may know that we decided to combine our story into one, and If you didn't come here from his story, We are combining our story, and I needed to know what happened in his story to continue mine, and I don't want to spoil any parts of his story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC (Casey, Daniel, Diego, Gwendell. etc) Odin belongs to the one and only Prince Odin of Hadendelle (author). And all others belongs to Disney.**

Gwendell walked up to the arena in her baggy pants and short t-shirt. Daniel took off his shirt and he had a grey tank top that was loosely held together.

"You and Casey just fought Diego aren't you tired at all?" Gwen asked. Daniel shrugs and stretched his arms in a painful manner, which cause Elsa to squeal a little. "I have to warn you I'm pretty good." Daniel shook his head and pressed his forehead against his shins, which caused Casey's lips to twitch. Diego sat behind everyone with ice bags covering his arms. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his glasses when a small necklace slipped out of it. The necklace was decorated with rubies and emeralds, with whole thing was fused together with eternal ice , and a bashed up ice chain. 'When did I take this?' Diego looked at it carefully trying to remember the time he took it, it was eternal ice so it was associated with magic. He flipped it around and there was initials on the back it was faint, but it read O.F.S. Diego closed his eyes and shook his head as he placed the necklace back in his pocket. He placed his glasses on his nose and leaned forward to see Daniel and Gwen still bickering.

"I will BLOW you away." Gwen said. Casey face palmed at another stupid pun that Gwen was obsessed with.

"That was terrible." Daniel said. He picked up his bo staff and got into his ready position. Gwen got into ready position as well. Casey looked at the two glare at each other before blowing the aluminium whistle that was in his hands. Gwen swung several times, however all of them were blocked by Daniel. Daniel quickly stepped on her staff causing her to lose balance, and grip. Gwen quickly regained her balance and summoned sharp wind that was able to rip through some of Daniel's clothing. Daniel looked up at his staff and saw that the tips were cut off by the wind. He dropped the bo staff and held out his two hands. He raise both of them and created a fist as two figures rose from the ground. The figures eventually solidified into human form, except they weren't human. Their skin was dark grey that. There was cracks along their skin in which you could magma flowing inside them, they had no facial features, eyes nor mouths, but they illuminated to the point your eyes hurt when you looked at them.. Diego sat up at the edge of his seat and pulled out the necklace again. O.F.S.

Elsa sat there and watched the two get in ready position, she had a weird feeling of Deja vu until all she tried to forget came back to her. The forgotten images in the river of memories were harvested and shown again. There was smoke in the air as she heard clashes of swords and shield. A kingdom by the name of Arendelle brought down to it's knees. The screaming of men women and childrens. 15 men rose from the ground as he whistled. Her kissing her former love. and all of that ended with the image of him in the mountains planning his revenge.

"You like my creations?" Daniel asked. Gwen looked semi impressed and summoned more wind at the three of them. The two fire soldiers had fireballs in their hands and hurled them at Gwen, who easily dodge them. Elsa watched with fear taking over her face, Casey turned around to see Elsa paler than she was, and eyes wide with tears rolling out of them. Elsa slowly got up and shot ice at the two ash man, and was able to decapitate one, then impale the other.

"STOP!" Elsa firmly shouted as she shot ice at Daniel who was trying to avoid it. Daniel lept behind a bench, trying to cover his vital organs.

"Casey! might be a good time to call interference!" Daniel yelled. Casey walks up to Elsa and pulls her back. Elsa was crying and she shook her hands free of Casey's grasp and fell on the floor. The arena was covered in ice. Daniel watched the fire soldiers slowly disappear into piles of ash; he was able to compensate the ice with his heat, but then it started snowing (and nothing bothers Daniel more than water dripping on his head.)

"Casey, what happened?" Gwen asked. Casey shrugged and softly shook Elsa by the shoulders. Elsa broke away from his hands and continued to weep.

"Guys I think you should leave." Casey said to Daniel and Gwen. Gwen stepped backwards, but Daniel took a firm step forward.

"Who knows it might be you she has a problem with." Daniel said, Casey turns around to see Daniel with his arms crossed and bit annoyed. He turned back to see Elsa still crying.

"Elsa did any of us say something?" Casey asked. Elsa looked up and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks. Casey pulled a handkerchief and help wipe the remaining tears from her face.

"N-no… it… it wasn't a-anyone of y-you… i-it's n.."

"Odin Fortapt Sjel, the fire king." Diego said before Elsa could say 'none of your business'. He somehow always appear in the creepiest manner, and had fantastic timing."Haunted terrorist, mass murderer, I took this locket from him about 2 years ago, trying to sell it; no one made an offer, Also I do believe he had a partner with him as well didn't he… Elsa?" Elsa stared at the ground with a heartful of guilt, after a few seconds she looks up to see Diego twirling the necklace on his finger before throwing it to her. Elsa looked at the back of the necklace and dropped it like it was kryptonite. Casey picked it up and looked at the necklace, which was actually a locket. He flipped it open to see a stamp sized drawing of Elsa and another man with scruffy hair and indescribable facial features. Casey closed the locket and felt the weight in his hands. Casey tangled the locket on his fingers and held it next to him where Elsa could see it. Daniel pressed his face against his palm, the fire king, was Odin another fire wielder?

"Wait, I'm confused. Who is this Odin guy?" Daniel asks. Diego forces his neck to look at Daniel with a surprised facial expression which was shook off quickly afterwards. Diego turns to the others and fished a sandwich from the picnic basket. Diego slowly unwrapped it as he took a few steps backwards.

"He was a mad man. Hot-headed maniac if you ask me. A person who turned ambition into obsession. Had many cities to their knees and made them beg for mercy." Diego responded as he threw the half-eaten sandwich back in the basket. he rubbed his hands and tucked it in his pocket as he approached the others. "A man with a desire to kill and take over the Norway region ruthlessly and without any mercy, not for anyone,men, women nor child." Casey lifted Elsa back up from the floor. "After defeat, he went into exile, he lived in a camp deep in the woods. He starved and had nothing left. This was probably the last thing that meant something to him." Diego pointed to the locket in Casey's hands. Casey looked down at Odin's locked and opened it again to take another glance at the picture. "Well I'm pretty sure he is dead at this point, he was pretty harmless and weak when I met him." Daniel held out both hands and quickly made fists with them and waited for the ice to slowly thaw. Elsa's lips trembled at the sight of seeing fire magic. Casey was quickly alerted and smacked his palm into Daniel's face.

"Daniel stop, that is making her uncomfortable." Casey said. Daniel lowered his hands and watched the arena freeze again. Gwen placed a towel over her shoulders trying to shield herself from the snow as Daniel's eyes lit up.

"I know what will cheer her up." Daniel raised his voice. "The bar."

"NO!" Diego and Casey shouted. Daniel looked at the floor in disappointment as Gwen patted his back with false sympathy. Diego crossed his arms and looked at the others.

"Elsa?" Casey said, he had his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? If anything is making you uncomfortable you can tell me." Elsa shook head. Casey looked at the others and pointed to the gate. Daniel shrugged and walked out followed by Gwen and Diego. "Do you want me to take you back to the castle? I mean Daniel's probably headed for the bar, and who the hell know what Diego does all day." The queen slowly nodded as Gwen walked back in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the basket, I have a small performance at the bar later at 3, if you guys would like to come over or something, I mean I had like 12 shots last time, it was crazy, guys always smacking my ass as I walk on and off the stage, calling me cute, and treated me like a prostitute, but I'm not a prostitute, I'm just an average bar singer, so I usually smash a wine bottle over their heads and stuff..." Gwen paused for a second and looked at the couple who was ignoring every word that was spilling out of her mouth like a full water bottle tipped on its side. "You know what, I'm just going to take the basket." Gwen held out her hands as the air carried the basket into her hands. "See you guys later."

"How about we go to the bar later, you can just forget about all that ever happened." Elsa concerningly nodded knowing she would probably regret it. "If anyone can get you through a bad day, it's drunk Daniel." Casey chuckled, he picked up the upset queen and cradled her in his arms as they walked out.

3 Hours Later.

"Your majesty this is your 13th shot in 10 minutes, are you positive you want take it?" The bartender asked. Elsa nodded her head and slammed her fist on the table as the bottles and glasses on the counter shook. The bartender jumped and grabbed a bottle of vodka and walks towards the queen. Elsa was drunk as hell, she had vomited multiple time, and things got pretty awkward between her and the bartender after her 7th shot.

"I want… hic… to forget every-everything." Elsa said. The bartender poured some vodka into the shot glass. Elsa's hands shook as she picked up the glass and placed the rims of the glass against her lips, she quickly chugs the vodka and threw the glass on the floor and steps on the shattered pieces. The bartender yawned and grabbed another one from the shelf and placed it in front of her. Elsa crossed her eyes for a few seconds and swipes the glass off the table.

"Ano… ther." Elsa said as she burped into the bartender's faced and laughed childishly as she watched the expression on his face. "You look like the bartender who just served me?!"

"Elsa, Elsa we need to get you out of here, you had too much." Casey said as he approached the queen. Elsa vomited on the floor and gave out a large cry before Casey escorts her out of the bar room and to the washroom. "Elsa look at me." Casey said as he shook Elsa to gain her attention. "Now you will get in there and wash your face, clean your mouth and we will get back to the castle as soon as possible." Elsa nodded and walks into the washroom. Casey waited outside and finished the glass that he took from the bartender. Casey heard some stumbling inside and raised his head just as Gwen and Daniel walks by.

"Hey Case, we were uh just having a little drink." Daniel said before Casey asked anything. "You should get your hair done, it's a mess." Casey ran his finger through his hair and shrugged. Gwen had a bottled drink in her hand and was taking small sips every other 30 seconds.

"Hey Gwen can you do me a favor and get drunk Elsa out of there." Casey said pointing to the room Elsa was in. Gwen gave Daniel her bottle and walked inside. Casey and Daniel stood there and looked at their own shoes.

"Are you drunk?" Casey asks. Daniel laughs and took a sip from the same bottle Gwen was drinking out of.

"I'm not in the mood today, I want to enjoy tomorrow morning." Daniel responded. He raised his bottle and Casey raises his empty shot glass "Cheers," They both said to each other as Gwen finally got Elsa out of the wash room. Her hair was messed up, and so was her dress. She had washed her face and probably rinsed her mouth. Casey allowed her to collapse into his arms and he lifted her up again.

"I'll meet both of you tonight at dinner." Casey said before leaving the bar. Casey loaded the queen onto a carriage nearby and sat next to her as the horses starts to gallop. Elsa leaned her head against Casey's shoulder and let out a groan of relaxation. Casey waited until Elsa's eyelids dropped before pulling the locket out of his pocket and flipped it open again. Casey continues to study Odin's facial structure as the carriage pulls to a stop. He quickly placed the locket back in his pocket and carried Elsa out and walked into the castle.

"Hello, the majesty is asleep after a long day, and I would like to escort her to her bedroom." Casey said to the guards. One of the guard grunted and let Casey into the castle. "Crap security." Casey whispered to himself as he walked up across the main hall and towards the stairs. Elsa woke up in Casey's arms, but was still drunk and was poking Casey's nose every now and them. Casey finally arrived at her bedroom and drops her off on the bed. "You need to take a bath, I'll get the tub ready." Casey walks out and into the bathroom and pumped warm water into the tub. Elsa followed him to the bathroom and snuck up behind him and poked the center of his back.

"Hey!" Casey shouted as he fills the tub until it reached the regulated amount. "Now just jump in and take… who am I kidding, you'll probably drown yourself." Casey helped the queen get out of her dress, but turned away to let her handle the undergarment. Before turning around he notices a scar on her upper arm similar to the one on his leg. Elsa feels the temperature of the pool before jumping in and getting water all over Casey. Elsa sunk herself into the tub as Casey pulls her head out. "This is why I don't like going to bars." Casey placed white rose petals into the tub avoid seeing anything that was under the water.

"Case?" Elsa said without the energy to finish his name. Casey looked up and gazed at Elsa's sleepy eyes. Casey poured some water over her head, and closed the curtains checking every thirty seconds. After a few more minutes Elsa finally came out of the bath. Casey blindly threw a towel over her avoiding looking at her besides the occasional peek. Elsa grunted once she finished drying herself, and slipped on a simple bathrobe and walked out with Casey. Elsa entered the room and crashed on her bed with her legs sticking out the end. Casey yawned and helped her reach her pillow. Casey plopped down at her desk and looked at the an opened drawer. Casey pulled it open. He flipped through until it something caught his eyes. Elsa's Diary. The book was blue with snowflake decorations on the spine. He flipped opened the book, and observed the writing as he sat back.

Yeah longer chapters means less frequent updates, but I'll try my best. Seeyah


	18. Old Friends

**This is one of the longer chapters, There is a sequel already in the works and I won't be the only one working on it, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Disclaimer:I only own my OCs. Odin belongs to the Author Prince Odin of Hadendelle. All others belongs to Disney**

Later that Night

No one really knows what Diego does all day. He kinds of disappear after breakfast and returns to have dinner, only to disappear again. Well tonight wasn't any different. There was a nice little market area outside and maybe a walk after dinner won't be that bad at this point. There wasn't much people there, a few shop keeper were smoking their pipes while a groups of kids were fooling around. Diego walked up to the fruit stand and picked up an apple and placed it in his mouth.

"One krone please." A women behind the stand said. Diego swung his upper body around and looked at the women, she was Japanese as well with light brown hair that got darker as got farther away from her head. Diego eyes widen as a man with rich brown hair with a single strip of green hair that traveled behind his right ear and traveled down to his neck. Diego drops the apple and walked away then suddenly broke into a run as the two walked out from behind the fruit stand. The man was wearing a red suit with a black bartender vest that barely reached his waist, his eyes shined green in the moonlight. The women wore a casual brown blouse, along with her leather vest (her eyes are brown, like 99 percent of all asians).

"Are you positive it's him?" The man asked. His eyes were squinted and placed his chin against his palms. "There might be citizen here with cobalt highlights."

"I'm pretty positive." The women said. She cracked her knuckles and walked forward. "Let's get that traitor for what he done." The ground began to shake as the women clenched her fist. The man placed his hands on her's

"Calm down that last thing we need is to get attention from the citizens. We'll get that asshole, and kill him for all that he did." The man said. "To me, to you and everyone in Cahow." The women ran down the path that Diego took as the man tried to catch up.

Meanwhile.

Elsa flipped around in bed as the battle of Bergen played over and over and over in her head. The sight of men being ripped apart by demons that just blasted through the wall.

"*Gasp*." Elsa popped out of bed with drops of sweat sliding down her forehead. Elsa retrieved a small towel and cleared the droplets that started to glide down to her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Elsa, are you alright?" Casey asked, he sat down besides her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's midnight, you missed dinner, there is some bread and warm soup. probably not warm anymore though." Elsa returned a smile and looked down at herself.

"Casey, why am I wearing a robe?" Elsa asked, she placed her palms against her head trying to remember what happened the past 7 hours. "Um Casey, did anything happen when I was hammered." Casey shook his head as Elsa sighed in relief.

"I had you take a shower, and it was probably the most problematic thing that I have ever done, you were as drunk as Daniel on New Years eve." Casey chuckled. He turned around and looked at the desk with Elsa's Diary laying flat on the center where everyone who walked in, could instantly see it.

"Oh, that must have been for you." Elsa said.

"Extremely… Don't worry I didn't see 'much'." Casey said as his cheeks turned red. Elsa chuckled and picked up a slice of bread and placed it near her mouth.

"You liked what you saw?" Elsa asked with a dirty smirk laying on her face. Casey rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up with a response that wasn't rude nor perverted. Elsa giggled and took a bite of her bread and swallowed it. "I'm just teasing, you should have seen how red your face was." Casey chuckled and looked around to see the diary again. Elsa looked over to the object that Casey was staring at and dropped her bread back on the plate. Casey turned around to see Elsa walk over to her desk and picked up the book that laid there. Elsa nose twitched followed by a sniff, Casey walked up behind her and

"Elsa I'm sorry I just wanted to know more about you, I mean you know." Elsa turns around and holds the book in her hands.

"Burn it." Elsa finally says as she holds the book out for Casey who looked at her with a confused expression. "You can burn it in the fireplace or have Daniel do it, I don't care, as long as it is nothing but ashes I'm satisfied." Casey nodded and places the book in his vest pocket.

Meanwhile the Meanwhile (say that like the guy does in spongebob)

"Come here you traitor!" the man shouted as Diego continued to run away from the two. "You can't run away from your sins forever Daiki." Diego ran into an alleyway where the two cornered him. Diego looked up at the wall and climbed up. The man stood there and raised his fist at Diego and a giant plant burst out of the ground and wrapped itself around Diego's left leg and pulled him down. Diego landed flat on his back as the two walked up to him.

"What do you want Kyle?" Diego asked. His back ached from the injury. Kyle walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach with his pointed shoes. Diego groaned as he tried to get back on his feet.

"I'm not going by your stupid english names." Kyle said. The women walked up and punched diego across the face. "You know what you did."

"I didn't flood Cahow, I was just as surprised as you were." Diego said, He was able to place his feet on the floor but slipped instantly as the large plant pulled his other leg back.

"Lies! you want me to believe that bullshit, who else had the powers to flood and kill a whole entire village." The women shouted. She kicked Diego's chin and then his chest. "We are going to take you back to Cahow where you will be publicly executed for terrorism."

"Megan, do you actually believe I did it." Diego choked, he laid on the floor and coughed out blood as Megan shook her head.

"All evidence points to you," Megan said, Kyle bent down and raised his fist and aimed straight at Diego's face. Megan retrieved a small potato sack and held it over Diego's head.

"I'm know I won't, but you will regret all that you done. Now this one is going to hurt a bit." Kyle said. Diego looked at a pulled nearby and held out his hand. He directed the puddle straight at Kyle's face. Diego laughed and cut the plant that wrapped around his foot. Megan looked at him and raised a bolder that slammed right into his abdomen. Diego stumbled backwards as more rocks around him began to shake.

"Say your prayers." Megans said as she raised both her hands. The stone around her, big and small began to shake and all of them rose before her. As she was about to replace Diego's teeth with rocks there was a large shock of heat that knocks megan over losing control of the stones.

"Hey, you guys are very loud." Daniel said as he walked out of the shadows. "Mind if you keep it down here." Kyle rubbed some dirt out of his eyes and looked at the tall blonde man.

"You mind your own business, we are just taking care of some stuff." Kyle said. He held his fist above the already jacked-up Diego.

"Also, the smurf comes with me." Daniel said pointing at Diego. Kyle turns around and looks at Daniel's glowing red eyes. In his hands there was a small fireball.

"I recognize fire magic when I see it… Odin Fortapt Sjel." Kyle said as he held out his hands. Daniel rolls his eyes and pinches the top part of his nose and tilts his head forward.

"Name is Daniel Miller." Daniel announces. "Now you can step away from the crook, or else."

"Or else what?" Kyle asked. Daniel chuckled and throws multiple fireballs at the two. "Oh, game's on... Miller." Kyle looked around for vegetation and found a bunch of flowers that turned into vicious carnivorous plants.

"You have got to be kidding me, is this the best you got?" Daniel asked. He holds out his palms and released a large heat wave that killed the plants almost instantly. It sucked the moisture right out of all three bodies causing . Kyle stumbles and grabs Megan's hands.

"We will be back, next time Odin Sjel." Kyle announces as he runs away with Megan in his arms. Daniel walks up to Diego and helps him up. Diego weakly got back up and coughed more blood. His lower abdomen was leaking blood so was his nose. Daniel lifted Diego up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Diego asked as Daniel started walking.

"You're welcome by the way." Daniel said as he walked out of the alleyway.

"The fire king, it's him." A man in the crowd outside the alleyway shouted. People looked towards both of them with angry expressions, one of the men drew a flintlock pistol and points it at Daniel . Diego rolled his eyes as Daniel sighs.

"Well fuck."

Meanwhile (Again).

Casey narrowed his eyes at Elsa and moved his pawn to diagonally to the right taking out her queen. Elsa rested her head on her fist and groaned as she took the pawn with the bishop.

"You made a bad move." Casey whispered. He moved his knight over and took out her bishop. "Checkmate." Casey announced. Elsa looked at her pieces, she had lost 9 of her pieces including both knights and one rooks, and basically all the pawns.

"No one really beaten me at a game of chess before." Elsa groaned. She looks at Casey who is resetting the board and placed her hands on his. "Please, I'm done and tired, I want to go to sleep." Casey nodded and placed the chess set back in the giant case. He placed his face in his palms as he heard shouting outside.

"Elsa, do you hear that racket outside?" Casey asked.. "Sounds like the whole kingdom is there."

"We should go observe the situation," Elsa said, Casey stood up and helped her stand. Elsa took slow steps behind Casey. "Sorry, just pins and needle that's all."

"You complain about pins and needle? I had to wedge my legs under short coffee table." Casey chuckled. Elsa smiled back at him. Casey observed her smile and looked away. "You should smile more, even in the worst situation, find something to smile to. Helps with the white hair issue, which I clearly see you have a problem with." Elsa lazily punched his shoulder and chuckles.

"You can make a my day hell of a lot better." Elsa says. They walked toward the lobby where Anna was looking through a small opening of the gate. She was with Kristoff who looked like he was going to pass out. The gate suddenly swung open hitting both Anna, and Kristoff's nose as Daniel walked in with Diego over his shoulders. Yeah, when we said Kristoff looked like crap, well Diego was like that, times 100. "Daniel what happened?" Gwen stumbled out of the shadows.

"You should talk to them, they were like 'fire king, it's the fire king, ahhhh.' then they would hit me with stones and dunk me in water." Daniel said as he tried to catch his breath. "All of this happened because Diego was jumped by people who can control pebbles and plants.

"Pebbles and plant?" Elsa uttered with confusion. "You mean plantations and earth?" Daniel gave her a 'who the fuck cares' look and turns to the injured Diego.

"Your majesty, I think you should talk to the people." One of the staff said. Elsa nodded and lifted up her hands as the robe turned into an ice dress. Elsa walks out of the castle and the crowd instantly stopped shouted.

"Woah, you can do that with your clothes?" Daniel asked Casey who looks at him and nods.

"How about you try it and see what you get?" Casey suggested. Daniel held out his hands and separated them apart. "Alright, let's see what it does." Daniel spread his arms further apart, as his boring clothes melted and was instantly turned into a crimson suit with bright red stripes that ran vertically and horizontally, his brown leather pants turned into dark grey slacks and it finished off with a nice maroon vest.

"Looks nice eh?" Daniel asked. Casey nodded his head a bit impressed that he pulled that off. "Red is my color."

"Yeah, you actually have a chance to lose your virginity too." Casey joked as he tossed him an apple. "I just realized something." Casey turns around to Diego still wounded on the chair and points at him.

"What?" Daniel asked as he directed his eyes to where Casey was pointing to. "Oh, Diego needs help. Do you know where the loyal doctor is?"

"Ask the staffs, maybe they will help." Casey replied. "Also." Casey placed his hands on the diary in his pocket. "try not to get yourself into any trouble next time."

"Alright… 'MOM'." Daniel responded. He lifted Diego back up and walked toward the staff request room.

Meanwhile

"To the citizens of Arendelle." Elsa announces in her best announcing voice. "I believe there was a misunderstanding in the kingdom, and I would like to clear that up." Elsa sighs as the citizens stares at her lowering their shovels and pitchforks. "The man in question is not the feared fire king, he is a brother of a dear friend of mine."

"'Dear friend' isn't what was on my mind." a voice beside her whispered. Anna was standing in the shadows. "Sorry, just wanted to see what was going on."

"You may go home and continue your sleep, please forgive me for the inconvenience." Elsa finally ended. The crowd sighed and walked out of the gates as the sisters walked back in the castle. "Casey, let's go to bed, I would like a good night sleep." Casey lifted his head up and walked up behind her.

"Alright, me too, today was a rough day for the both of us." Casey yawned. The two walked back to their room.

Elsa walked into her closet and returned out with a her normal night gown and slowly drifted into bed along with Casey.

"Casey?" Elsa asked, Casey blew out the candles on his side of the bed and turned around to face Elsa. "I really never learned a lot about you besides your recent history." Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is there a reason why you don't talk about your childhood." Casey slipped his arms underneath Elsa and grabbed her waist.

"Well, my story is complicated, I never really seen my parents before," Casey said as he pulled Elsa towards him. "I can assume they were nice people, but a lot of what I heard came from Daniel."

"Yes, Daniel told me that before." Elsa said. "But what did you do afterwards, did you live in an orphanage or a homeless shelter?"

"Yes I lived at an orphanage until age 5, when it went down in a fire." Casey continued, he had had his other arm over his forehead. "Well, after that we were street boys, always causing trouble and stealing food. Well after I turned 18 I got in the brotherhood, you know what happens after that," Casey turns around and spotted Elsa's eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful."

"That is usually the first thing men recognize when they see me." Elsa chuckled. "It is also the thing men who likes me gets caught up on, they never really looked above that."

"I was a bit caught up at first as well, but basing off of Daniel's relationship with girls the hotter they are the more of a bitch they are as well." Casey muttered. He placed his arms under the pillow then looks up at the ceiling. "You are also very hard to take care of."

"I have heard horror stories from other people on how I act after I black out. I'm no better than any other women." Elsa said. Casey moved up behind her only to realize they were in a cuddle position.

"No, you are a wonderful women and yes there are flaws about you as there are flaws about me and every human being out there." Casey began. "But you are special, and you mean the world to me… did I just say that?"

"Thanks." Elsa whispered. She landed a soft kiss on his cheeks and fell asleep. Casey watched as Elsa slowly started to snore, it wasn't Daniel's pig snort it was small and to a certain point... cute.

**Yeah, that was that, hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. False Alarm

**Yeah, I hope you enjoy this one, after the next two chapter there will be a huge time skip.**

**I decided what the characters look like**

**Casey: Stephen Lunsford (Back when he had longer hair, but wasn't going through puberty, like he did in Dragon knight)**

**Daniel: Andrew Garfield (Because I can)**

**Diego: Kimito Totani (I like how he played Daiki Kaito)**

**Gwen: Chrissy Costanza (Because I think she is attractive)**

**Kyle: Yutaka Kobayashi (He played Kummon pretty well)**

**Megan: Kanna Mori (I have no reason why)**

**George: Matthew Mullins**

**Jason: Gideon Emery**

**And more to come**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Odin and team Austria belongs to the author Prince Odin of Hadendelle**

"Kyle, I have told you once, and I am not going to say it again, we don't have the time for you and Megan to run away to take care of some personal business. We have training, and our biggest enemy is Norway." George said. He pressed his hands against his forehead and sighs as Kyle fiddles around with his deck of cards. "Kyle do you even hear me? Just hand me that deck." Kyle waved his hands over the deck and the whole thing disappears before George could get to it.

"Megan and I have our reasons to go and find this guy. Could have gotten him except damn Fire king had to screw everything over, but none of us really care about practice" Kyle said. "Admit it captain, our training got extremely repetitive after the 4th time." Kyle waved his hands and only 3 cards appeared in his hand, and goes on to do some complicated cut with the cards.

"Yeah yeah, you got your reasons for everything." Flinn said. She was wearing a extremely tight dress that exposed every part of her body and was extremely disturbing in some situations. "Do you know what I like do, I want to just hang around my friends and go crazy, but you people alway got your hands up mah ass and shit, so I gotta be here." George and Kyle looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Who invited you?" George crowed. Flinn rolled her eyes and walked out. "Damn slut." George rolled his fingers on the desk. "Before, you said something about Odin being on team Norway."

"Yes," Kyle responded softly. He waved his hand over the deck of cards again and more cards appeared in his hands.

"No, the queen of Arendelle and the Fire king hate each other," George replied. Kyle brushed his hands over the table and laid 52 cards on it and flipped each of them over. He brushed his hands over it again causing all of the cards to disappear. "Would you stop that, it's creeping me out." Kyle snapped his finger and the cards flew out of his pocket and into his hands. He laid the deck on the table and sat back.

"How would you be so sure?" Kyle snaps his finger again and the deck on the table disappeared. "Life is a long misleading road captain."

Back at Arendelle.

The morning breeze filled the air as kids enjoyed their play time, adult were having friendly conversations or smoking their pipe. Everyone was happy and wide awake, except for the queen of Arendelle and her boyfriend. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to find Casey face about an inch away from her's. She smiles, tucks her head under Casey's chin, and dropped her eyelid.

"ELSA!" Anna barges in waking the couple up. Casey immediately fell out of the bed, as Elsa hit his neck with her head. "Oh dear, are both of you ok, I… I didn't mean to barge in like that." Elsa rubs her head as Casey crawled back to his comfortable sleeping position. "Elsa, you have a business meeting with South Columbia and Sweden."

"Sweden!" Casey popped out of bed again like he was never asleep in the first place. He reached inside his bag and pulls out a fresh pair of solid black slacks which had large cuffs. "I have to organize some kind of deal with them, with their steel and wood." Elsa walks over to her closet and pulls out a magenta dress with small alice blue snowflakes spread throughout the whole thing. Casey quickly threw on a baby blue shirt with a denim vest. He quickly fixed his hair and swung a black tie over his head. Elsa quickly did her hair and with some help from Anna, they got it down in no time. Casey made a quick trip to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, he picked up 2 brushes quickly placed toothpaste on his brush and on Elsa's. Casey shoves his brush in his mouth and runs back into the room with Elsa's toothbrush in his non-dominant hand. Elsa saw Casey walk in with her brush and holds out her hand. Casey places her brush in her hand along with a strand of floss. Anna finally finished Elsa's crown twist bun and places her tiara carefully on her head.

"There." Anna announced quietly. Casey walks over with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, trying to tuck the tie under his collar. "Hey Elsa, you should get your cyan dress out, I think it's cute when couples dress alike. Plus purple doesn't do good on you, especially with your hair being white."

"It's not white, it's platinum blonde," Elsa interrupted before walking back in her closet. "Also, Anna can you help me with the zipper on this one." Anna helped her unzip the back of the dress as Casey ran out the door and into the bathroom to rinse his mouth. Casey ran back into the room with a floss pick in his mouth.

"Alright both of you, you should stop rushing yourselves." Anna said, as Casey grabbed his belt.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked as he slipped the belt into the loops. "We have a meeting with King Gustav in 10 minutes." Anna looks to the bottom right and bit her lips.

"Well, king Gustav is having an issue with his ship and says they would push the meeting, so he will be here in the afternoon. I just wanted to see your reaction" Anna forced a smile on her face as the floss pick fell out Casey's open mouth. Elsa was half dress but she stopped to take in some of the information as a bit of anger build up inside her.

"Are you serious?" Elsa shrieked on the other side of the closet door. Anna looks over to Casey and placed her finger over her lips as she slowly and quietly walks out the door as Casey groaned. "What were you thinking?"

"She's gone Elsa." Casey said as he undid his tie. "Does she actually get a kick from watching us rush our daily routines?" Elsa walked out of her closet with her cyan dress as Casey stared at her for a bit, it fit her well, the color wasn't too dark nor too bright, there was midnight blue decorations that spread throughout the lower part of the dress. "She is right though, you do look a lot better in blue." Elsa grins and walked towards Casey. She sat at the corner of her bed and sighs as Casey sat down next to her. "So, what do you want to do?" Elsa fiddled with a lock of hair as Casey flopped on the bed. Elsa placed her hands back down on her laps after a few minutes as Casey sat up again.

"Well, we are dressed up anyways, how about we go pay our friends a visit?" Elsa replied as she brushed some dust off of the lower end of her arms. "Maybe we could all go downtown and relax?" Casey cocked his head to the side and smiles.

"Mmmm, what about we all get in the orchestra room and do something there, Daniel knows how to play the bass pretty well." Casey replied. Elsa returned the smile and tapped his nose with the tip of her index finger. Both stood up and stood next to the door. Both of them reached for the doorknob instead Casey's hand landed on top of Elsa's, they looked at each other and giggled a bit, as Elsa opened the door.

"We have 3 hours until noon, let's go see if the others are awake." Elsa said as he pulled Casey's hands and walked out of the room. As they walked towards Daniel's room, Elsa glanced at Casey's eye. "Last night, I heard your voice, you said something in Dutch I believe?"

"Yes, it was dutch, Ik hou van je." Casey replied, Elsa processed the word in her head and thought about it trying not to sound dumb. Casey saw Elsa's eyes shoot directly to the right, still trying to get the words right in her head. She finally looked over to Casey and took a deep breath.

"Ik hou van je?" Elsa slowly pronounced every word as accurately as possible. Casey listen and nodded, Elsa smiled and mouthed the words some more. "Ik hou van je, what does it mean?" Casey turned red, 'am I ready for it yet, well obviously I am because I said it already, and I did mean it, but she didn't understand any of it.'

"Well… It could mean 1 of 1 thing," Casey hesitated as Elsa anxiously waited for the word to drop out of his mouth. "It means I… I… gee is it hot in here or what?" Elsa's face dropped in disappointment.

"I hope that isn't what Ik hou van je means." Elsa replied. She opens the door to Daniel's room and looked inside. She took a peek at Daniel's bed and quickly shuts the door. "Oh, my god, I don't I'll be able to sleep tonight." Elsa eyes widen. Casey shrugs and opens the door.

"AHHHH, what the fuck is this?" Casey shouted, the expression was priceless. Daniel immediately woke up and looked over to Casey, followed by a girl on his bed. It was Gwen. "Oh, my god my eyes, aren't you aware that people can bust in and see you naked. You know that right?" Casey's mind filled with question like 'out of all the men you could have slept with you slept with Daniel?'. Daniel quickly grabbed an underwear and placed one leg into the hole.

"Both of you should knock before you come in." Gwen said, she was undressed as well, she still had lipstick on, and her body was amazing. Casey quickly turned away as Elsa peeked in.

"She has great curves." Elsa commented as she looked away from the quote on quote couple. "I wish I had her body."

"Hey now," Casey snapped. "You have like the most amazing waist to hip ratio ever." Elsa face flushed. Casey looked back in the room seeing Daniel in with his hands in the air. Flames ate his body for a good thirty seconds before all the fire was gone, leaving Daniel in a crimson shirt with a maroon vest, and his legs were covered in dark grey slacks. Daniel looked over to Casey and chuckles.

"Hey won't you look at that, we look alike, yet different." Daniel said. Gwen got out of the closet, and was in a sparkly gold dress. "I guess you were right about the losing virginity thing." Casey shook his head and sighed.

"Daniel, I wasn't actually being serious." Casey groaned. Daniel shrugs and sat back down on the bed.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Daniel asked as he drank some water from the canteen that sat on the side of his bed.  
"I thought we could all go down to the music room and hang out, but I guess you have your own little business here so, I'm going to run now." Casey said before shutting the door. Casey took a deep breath and looked back at Elsa.

"So they did 'it'?" Elsa asked. Casey nodded as Elsa let out a big breath. "Well, I mean we shouldn't be saying anything." Elsa was referring to the night they met.

"Elsa we agreed to pretend that never happened, neither one of us knew what we were doing." Casey added. Elsa nodded and looked at Casey. Casey grinned and grabbed Elsa's smooth hands. "Now how about we go and enjoy our time."

1 hour later.

"Casey… Show me that again." Elsa giggled. Casey smiled and quick 30 second piece that caused Elsa's eyes to strain seeing how fast Casey's hands are moving. "How does that work?"

"Well, this is a simple finger practice you can do before you go outside and do a performance, and after doing this for years, everything nowadays is muscle memory." Casey explained, Elsa placed her fingers on the keys and tried to imitate what Casey was trying to do. Well everything was a step off after a few notes were struck, Elsa bit her lips as Casey laughed.

"That was horrible, let me try that again."

"Yeah, this time slow down take it easy, time is key." Casey said. Elsa rested her fingers on the key and hit middle C with her thumb, as she slowly and carefully climbed up to the higher notes, them back down to middle C.

"Oh my goodness, that was harder than it looks." Elsa sighed after she finished. Casey clapped his hands softly and placed his hand back on the keys. She took a small sip of tea that stood on the closed piano lid.

"Hey Elsa, the summer festival is this Friday." Anna barges in. Elsa turns around and saw Anna with a stack of paper in her arms. "These are some paperwork for the molasses that the trading post have received from the import crates from... Scotland?" Anna drops the papers off on top of the piano and got closer to the couple. Casey faked a coughed as Anna leaned in closer and hit the keys with his elbow causing the piano to maked a loud 'Dun!' that startled Anna. "Did you guys see Daniel and Gwen this morning?"

"Please don't." Casey coughed for real this time. He had his eyes covered and groaned with a small tint of anxiety in his voice.

"Is there another reason why you are here Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at Casey with the 'I need to talk to her personally' eyes. Casey slowly nodded and fell out of his chair and crawled to the other side of the room.

"I'm just going to be here, just doing my own thing- shit." Casey knocked over a cello and stumbled face first into a cushioned chair. "I'm alright… if the both of you wondering."

"He is Daniel's brother." Elsa uttered followed by a small giggle between both the girls.

"He is kind of like you, serious and poised on the outside, but soft and funny on the inside." Anna added followed by a moment of silence.

"Anna, is anything bothering you?" Elsa asked. "Are you feeling sick, lonely… are you… pregnant."

"No no no, not yet."

"What do you mean by not yet?" Elsa asked as her eyes narrowed. Anna innocently laughs but sounded more worried than innocent.

"Well, ever since Case and you started dating, you haven't really spend much time with me so I thought maybe we could do some sisterly things." Elsa didn't really like it when people says Case instead of Casey. It somehow sounded really weird in her head.

"Um, sure when would you like to 'play'?"

"Elsa, I'm not a kid anymore: 'play' makes me sound so childish." Anna complained as Casey tried to put the cello back in place.

"You still act 10, so I think 'play' would be a more appropriate than 'spending quality time with my dear sister'." Elsa added. Anna frowned followed by a chuckle from Elsa. "Seriously though, when do you want to hang out."

"I'll notify you when I want to, right now Kristoff wants to show me his new 7 nut pancakes." Anna replied as she walked towards the door. "Have you tried some of the things he cooked?"

"Alright Anna, you have fun with Kristoff." Elsa responded as Anna walked out the door. Casey was still trying to balance the cello on the chair and sometimes he wish he could smash royal property. "Casey leave it alone, one of the servants will get that."

"Hold, I almost have it." Casey said as he balanced the instrument on its end pin and the chair. "There," Casey almost whispered. He stood up and turned around as the cello fell back down. Elsa smiles and holds up the stacks of paperwork that Anna dropped off.

"Are you ready for a 2 hour stamping session?" Elsa said as Casey groaned a little.

"Do I have any other choices?" Casey murmured. Elsa smiled shook her head as Casey's shoulders dropped. "Well, for my queen."


	20. Switch

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a whole week off so expect more chapters. I also have a team of three already working on the sequel so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Odin belongs to the author Prince Odin of Hadendelle. All others belongs to Disney.**

"I can believe you turned our hangout time into office work." Casey complained as the two walked down the halls towards the conference room for their business meeting with Sweden. They had just finish with the signing and the stamping and Casey forgot his carpal tunnel brace back at Daniel's room so it was painful near the end of the two hours.

"I'm sorry I had to get those done, and I could need a little help," Elsa smiled as they stood outside of the conference room. "I'll make it up to you." Casey shrugged, turns the doorknob and steps inside followed by Elsa, who had to place her 'Time to get seriousness' face on. In there was king Gustav III, he was a thin man, and stood at an impressive height. He had a young friendly face, and was dressed white from head to toe. Next to him was a man who dressed in grey. His hair was metallic grey with streaks of gold running backwards until it reached the back of his head. His eyes were amber, and his facial feature along with a fade beard made him look somewhat terrifying. King Gustav stood up and bowed once the man next to him confirmed that Elsa was the queen of Arendelle.

"Hello, this is King Gustav the third as you know, I am the translator since his majesty does not know proper English." The man said as he lazily stood up, that put a unimpressed expression on Elsa's face. King Gustav looked over to the other man and yelled something in Swedish. He looked back at Elsa and smiled.

"Jag är ledsen för honom." King Gustav said. Elsa nodded followed by Casey who didn't want to look stupid.

"det är okej." Elsa replied. King Gustav looked at her and nodded. "Please have a seat." The man next to him, Translated that back to swedish for the king, again and they both sat down. "Now, before we start our negotiation, we would like you to sign this paper to confirm that you are here at this meeting, at this time." Casey looked at Elsa and watched the king sign the parchment as Daniel bursted into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late for a very important business meeting." Daniel announced as he walked in through the door. Casey looks over to Daniel and places his hands on his own tie signifying 'Fix the damn thing.' Daniel looks down and laughs a little as he flipped his collar over the tie and tighten it. "I'm so sorry, must have looked like a retard, I'm so sorry, ah."

"He might actually be retarded, I have no idea how he got hired or what quality our king saw in him." Casey told the king Gustav. The man besides him laughs and continues to translate everything to Swedish for the king who laughed as well.

"Did you just embarrassed me in front of a monarchy?" Daniel asked. Casey laughed as Daniel tries to get him into a headlock. The King at this point lost his smile as Daniel slowly let go of his brother's neck and patted his soft hair.

"Stop. I'm not 4 anymore."

3 Hours Later.

Well the business meeting took about forever, and it was extremely exhausting speaking through a translator. Now that it's all over, the training session has begun, and that was something else. The five walked into the military training arena and dropped off their bags by the wooden bleachers that had a creaked when stepped on. Everyone this time also dressed in proper attire. Elsa no longer was running around in a dress and Gwen finally agreed to not wear high heels, no matter how good she could walk in those things. Diego was seated at the bench area, the doctor said that he would be ok physically, but he suffered pretty bad internal damage, but the doctor said with proper rest he should be good in no time. Now it's time to talk about the arena. It was no longer empty, Casey has placed a request that it should be placed with as many obstacles as possible and indeed there were a lot of obstacles. There was wooden poles, rope ladders and hoops and tunnels of all kind going all over the place.

"Casey are you really going to do the ribbon thing?" Daniel asked once he took a good look at the obstacle area. Casey nodded, Daniel placed a satisfying smile on his face as he changed into a red tank top. Elsa had a baby blue blouse and dark cyan leggings. Gwen was wearing a white with a lot of wavy lines that run all the way across the chest along with tight pants that seems it took quite a while to slip in. Casey wearing slacks and a grey shirt.

"Well everyone gather around!" Casey shouted as everyone turned around to look at him. "This might be a lot to take in and why the heck the floor is covered in all this." Casey pointed at the objects behind him and looked over to Daniel who looked clueless at the moment. "Well, this is a clan game that me and my assassin brothers would play. It test your agility and speed. Objective, retrieve this little ribbon that will be attached to me." Casey help a red ribbon that was about 10 inches long, and looked like it can be easily torn. "You objective is to retrieve it from me in any condition, you are allowed to hurt me, however that won't be a problem, as you will see later." every looked at the red ribbon and locked their eyes on it. "Alright, we will start in 3, 2, 1. GO!" Everyone ran at Casey as he stood there. Once they laid their fingers on him he immediately turned into a pool of water.

"What the.." Gwen said as she wiped her wet hands on her pants. They looked around to see that Diego's hair was black and had no wave nor attribute to it anymore. He looked around trying to find Casey. Eventually Elsa was able to pinpoint him and ran after him. He had blue highlights running downwards then back up like he came back home after a windy day.

"He is over there!" Elsa shouted as the 3 directed their vision to look at Casey waving back at them. Elsa and Gwen ran after him as Odin raised a bunch of ash platforms and walked above the floor knowing what was going happen.

"There!" Gwen shouted as Elsa turned around and walked into a trap wire that pulled her up into the air followed by a scream that filled the arena with it's echos.

"What is this?" Elsa shouted, she was hung upside down and her face was red from the blood that was rushing into her face. Gwen laughed as Casey continues to move around and climb things so he could get a better view of what was going on.

"Hah, looks like you found one of my traps. That was one of the reasons that I told you to wear something that wouldn't fly off." Casey chuckled. Daniel snuck up behind and was caught when Casey swung his body around and directed a stream of water toward his face.

"Get me down!" Elsa shouted. Casey laughs and shrug as he directed more jets of water at Daniel's face to keep him on the ground. Gwen looked around to make sure that there was nothing she could get trapped on and looked at Elsa. She help up her hands and used her personally trademarked 'wind blades' to cut her down. Elsa immediately placed a pile of snow underneath her to break her fall. Gwen continues to look around for traps as Casey jumped over her head. She turned her body around and swung her fist and smashed her knuckles into Daniel's nose.

"Ah, what the hell was that for!" Daniel shouted as Gwen slowly retracted her arm and placed a 'heheh, sorry?' expression on her face and slid out of his field of view. Gwen hopped in the air as the wind carried her towards Casey who quickly raised a block of water as Gwen went crashing into it making a loud splash noise that sounded like it might have hurted… like a lot.

"Are you ok back there?" Casey asked as he lowered the wall of water. Gwen stood up and her hair was pretty messed up.

"YOU!" She shouted. She ran up to Casey and swung her fist at him as he grabbed it and absorbed her powers. Casey's eyes turned around as his eyes turned amber, and his hair turned bright blonde, but not bright enough to be platinum blonde. Casey jumps upward and waited for the wind to carry him away from her. Gwen looked at Casey then at a large puddle nearby. She gasped upon seeing her reflection. Her hair was light brown with blue strands running down her hair. Her amber eyes was light cobalt, and she couldn't find her own power inside of her. She shook her hands as the puddles around gathered into one and hovered in front of her. She looks down at her hands, there was a blue mark that glowed as it ran down her arms until it hit her elbows. Once the glowing stopped the bubble of water exploded and a blue spear dropped on the floor. She looked down and picks up the spear, and grasped the handle.

Casey continues to try to hide in the obstacle course as Daniel and Elsa tried to hunt him down. Casey looked around as Daniel tried to jump him. Casey was alerted almost immediately and jumped and . Daniel quickly grabbed to his leg and dragged him down towards the floor. Casey quickly grabbed Daniel's arms and absorbed his power. Casey jumped out of Daniel's grasp and looked down at his belt loop to see the ribbon was a bit burned, meaning Daniel actually was close to grabbing. Daniel looked at himself in a nearby puddle. His hair was ash brown with bright blonde highlight that covered the the ends of his hair his eyes were no longer glowing red, it was amber. He looks at Casey who has dark blond hair that Daniel possesed. Casey looked over to Elsa who was charging at him with an ice sword. Casey quickly reacted and kicked the sword out of Elsa's hands and grabbed her hands. Her hair turned dark blonde as Casey's hair turned platinum blonde. The red tint in his eyes were replaced with light blue fillings. Elsa looked at her hands then she grabbed the ribbon with her free hand and listened for the signal that would end the whole thing. Casey looked at her free hand and let go of the other. He clapped as everyone gathered around him.

"Congratulations Elsa, for knowing that you have more than one hand." Casey announced as everyone looked at each other with expressions of confusion slapped on their faces.

"Alright, what is all this?" Daniel asked as he watched a tornado form in his palms. Elsa held out her hands and watch her outfit change into a bright crimson blouse covered with maroon vest and her legs were covered with a pair of claret pants. He hair was now a pony tail with with bangs that covered her forehead.

"This... is… terrifying." Elsa said as she observed herself. Red was one color she would never wear, because it never complimented her blue it always fought against it, however she looked nice in that color, maybe because her hair was dark blonde and her eyes were tinted red, and she is not going into detail how her skin was tanned almost immediately. Gwen looked at herself. Her shirt is now bondi blue and her pants were turquoise. Daniel looked at himself and was surprised that his outfit was mostly white and ivory with the exception of his light grey pants. Casey smiled and watched his clothes crystalize, it was a collection of different shades of bright blues, blended right in with his platinum hair.

"Hey where is Elsa." someone shouted. Casey turned around to see Anna and Kristoff stopping by. Anna was the obvious loud one. With Kristoff right behind her. Anna walked up to Elsa and tapped the back of her shoulder.

"Hey ma'am did you see my sister, the queen of Arendelle?" Anna asked. Elsa dropped one eyebrow.

"You don't recognize me?" Elsa responded. Anna looked at her for a good minute before her jaw hit the ground.

"Elsa, when did this happen?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged, Anna observed her sister again. "I'm still surprised you decided to put on something red, and your eyes." Elsa continues to shrug. "And that skin tone, it's so un-Elsa. Everything about you un-Elsa, when was the last time you wore pants, and blouses. What happened to your white hair, now you're just dark blonde." Anna was still pointing out things that Elsa would never do or wear. "And that hair style, do want it in a bun, it looks like fire was placed on your scalp." Elsa continues to shrug and nod before she decides to speak up.

"Alright, this is weird, can I get my powers back?" Elsa asked. Casey shakes her head ever so slightly. "What?!"

"Well, this is the situation, I am able to manipulate powers and if you are called up to fight and there is no way you could beat the opponent, then a magic switch will be made, and you will need some hands on time with other powers." Casey replied. Elsa shakes her head.

"No, no no." Elsa replied. "I am not used to this." Elsa looked at her hands as it ignited into a red is orange flame.

"Kind of the point." Casey replied as he turns around to the others. "They will have to do this too." Daniel was still fiddling with the tornado in his hand. Gwen was holding a blob of water above her hand and looking at the dirt content inside. "Are you guys ok with this?"

"Alright." The two replied together. Diego got off his seat and walked towards the others. Casey looked over to him and grabbed his arm, Diego's eyes turned light blue, and it looked totally different from the cobalt that was roaming his pupils,and his hair turned platinum blonde. Casey watched as his fancy Ice suit melted back into shirt and slacks.

"Now you will have to live like this for one day, then tomorrow we will do a switch." Casey announced. "We are well of aware of our situation?" No one responded. "Alrighty then."

"Casey, the summer festival is on friday, I can't walk around like this." Elsa said, she looked down to look at herself again. If Elsa had a twin that looked nothing like her, and was infact the total opposite, that would be what Elsa is right now. She would never wear red, nor put on pants that were tight, and red. She never wore her hair in a ponytail and a bang, because it was unelegant and bland.

"You won't have to, festival is two days from today, you will have water power by that time." Casey replied. Elsa facepalmed then looked back at Casey.

"No, people go to the festival to see me do the ice thing." Elsa replied. Casey shrugs and points to Daniel.

"He will do it." Casey responded. "He has a 'creative' mind. Don't worry." Elsa was frustrated and dropped her head.

"I'm just going to leave now." Elsa replied. "I'll see you later."

Elsa walked out of the gate followed by Anna and Kristoff. Anna walked up to Elsa, and placed her hands on her shoulder. Elsa looks over to Anna and took a deep breath.

"You know why this is disturbing." Elsa said as she snapped. A little fire appeared at the tip of her finger. Anna nodded and looks over to Kristoff, then his leg.

"It's been good for 2 years." Kristoff replied. Elsa nodded, then turns around. They took multiple steps toward the castle until they heard a loud scream. There was a young women that was being harassed by 3 large men.

"Let go of me, it was a gift from my dad before he passed away!" The girl shouted, she looked like she was about 18 and she was definitely attractive. "Please stop it!"

"Shut up foolish girl." on of the men said. He had a grainy voice and spoke with a bit of saliva in his mouth. "Before we change our mind to not take you home." Elsa stopped and turned around. It was a sketchy part of the street where no kids liked to hang out. Anna placed her hand on her shoulder and placed an 'are you sure?' expression before Elsa nodded. Elsa whipped out a flaming whip, that snapped the second it hit the ground. She looked at the group of three men and walked towards them.

"I wouldn't want to be hit by that thing." Kristoff said. Anna shivered with the thought of getting hit by the whip.

"Hey the three of you!" Elsa shouted, the gracefulness in her voice seems to have disappeared and the cold voice she once possess when she was mad was now a fiery voice filled with anger. "Leave the girl alone." Once she finished the sentence a figure dropped in front of her and a few seconds later all the crooks were on the ground with bruises all over them. The figure turned around and the light immediately reflected off his face. He was the translator that was at the meeting. In his hands was a pile of metal, he threw it on the ground and walked pass Elsa. She looked back at the crime scene. The girl had already ran away, however behind the criminals were large of amounts metal that erected from the walls and the floors. Elsa placed her index finger on her chin and turned around to see the man was no longer in sight. 'Who is he... really?'

**Ooh, New OC, hope the amount of OCs don't confuse you.**


	21. Austria

**Hey guys, this is not ImBRIAN speaking to you, this is Prince Odin of Hadendelle. You know the guy who owns Odin in this story and in The Fire King; well anyway, I'm going to be taking over for a bit. Brian is experiencing a little bit of a writer's block at moment so he asked me to write a chapter until he can come up with something. So I hope you guys enjoy! (Disclaimer: Hm, it appears that I don't own Frozen or any of Two Brothers, oh well.)**

George looked at the door as it swung open. "Jason, I didn't expect you to return so soon," George muttered avoiding eye contact. He closed the switchblade that was in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Well, if you ever made a trip to Norway, you know it isn't far," Jason responded as he stepped into the room into the room. He was wearing grey clothes and had metallic grey hair and streaks of gold hair that ran backwards until it reached the back of his head, he was the translator at the meeting.

"It's a two week trip on land," George replied.

Jason removed his tie and unbuttoned his vest. "Well, what if I said I didn't travel by land," Jason responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small globe that was made of gold and blue crystals. George smiled and took the globe from him. "This would go nice with my collection," George said as he tucked the globe in his robes, "Any news on team Norway?"

Jason took a deep breath then looked back at George. "It looks they have a power manipulator on their team," Jason replied. Jason removed his grey vest and placed it on a nearby chair. "Power manipulators, why don't you use that little magic library of yours to figure it out?"

George sighed and closed his eyes. The second he opened his eyes, he was in a room with book shelves filled with books of all kinds as far as the eye can see. "Keyword, power manipulator," George said. Many of the shelves disappeared and it left him with about 10 books. George grabbed the books and returned to reality with the books in his hands.

"Looks like you have found yourself some homework," Jason responded. He had changed into his casual clothes George was doing his own thing. George flipped through the pages of each book quickly and dropped them. The books slowly disappear.

"I have a good idea what is going on, let's just hope this manipulator isn't power hungry," said George. Jason nodded and sat down in a chair. George walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"How is the rest of the team doing," Jason asked as George poured a shot for himself.

"I had Kyle and Flinn go observe what is going on with team Austria," George replied, he poured another shot for Jason and handed it to him. "We are also running out of funds, the king was supposed to get us the required funds." George pulled out a pouch of coins and inside was only 120 Swedish kronas. "We barely pulled through; if we are lucky we might feed ourselves for the next ten days."

"Well you could always sell your collection of artifacts," Jason reminded George. George shook his head and bit his nails. Right after that moment Flinn busted in the room chewing something.

"We have a problem on our hands," Kyle announced as he stepped into the room with Megan just behind him. George stood up alerted; Kyle returned George another crystal globe.

"What's going on," Jason asked.

"Well remember when I and Megan saw someone that we thought was the fire king," Kyle asked.

"Yes but Queen Elsa publicly announced that it wasn't him but just a friend of hers," said George, "I told you that Odin isn't working with her anymore."

"Yes I know," Kyle reminded him, "But it appears he's working with team Austria."

"Are you for certain of this," Jason asked with a heavy doubt in his mind, "Tell us what happen when you guys were over there."

**Earlier that week in Austria…**

"I can't believe that you chose this disguise," Flinn complained. Kyle and Flinn both wore red and white robes and they had white face paint with bright red lip stick. Flinn was extremely annoyed by the tightness of the suit and the hideousness of the makeup.

"It the easiest disguise to pull off," explained Kyle.

"It's also the most uncomfortable; I look like a freaking Japanese geisha."

"Look, the servants are the least recognizable people in all of Austria, we should be able to finish this job with ease. Another thing, don't say a word; the servants are mutes and if we say one word, we're dead."

"They at least could've picked better outfits for them," Flinn tugged at the collar trying to air out the outfit. Austrian servants were mute because all servants were convicts and whenever one was caught, they would have their tongues cut out and were made servants but they are more like slaves.

"Just relax, it will only take a few minutes," said Kyle, "We'll go in there, check out who they got, and leave, it's as simple as that."

"Fine," Flinn sighed, "Don't forget to get that globe for George, heaven knows what he wants those for."

"Alright, lets head on down." They walked out of the servants quarters, which were not that different from a prison, and headed on down to the training center.

When they walked in, they saw two people fighting in the training ring. One was a guys with clean, dark brown hair that was using water as his weapon. The other was a petite girl with long, light brown hair that seemed to use illusions to distract the water bender so she can get the upper hand. Kyle and Flinn walked over to small table that had jugs of water and some bread and fruit laid out. They began pouring the water into some wooden cups.

"Alright," someone shouted from behind them, "I think that's enough practice for now, let's get a bite to eat."

A somewhat taller man came out from behind a pillar and walked with the two others over to the table. Kyle and Flinn gave the three the cups of water and bowed their head respectfully in order not to raise any doubts. The three sat at the table, drinking their water, snacking on the fruit and bread, and joking about how easy the games will be. After a few minutes, a woman came barging into the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Well I tried everything but he won't come down," she said, "And his room reeks of rum." She had light brown skin that made her seem she was a Spaniard and her accent confirmed that.

"What's going on with him," asked the water bender, "Does he think he's too good to be practicing with us anymore?"

"Don't think like that Colin," said the illusionist.

"Admit Justine, he's become incredibly stuck up and the games are right around the corner," said Colin.

"He's probably just got a lot on his mind," said the tall man, "The Queen of Arendelle is going to be in the games this year and we all know his past with her."

"Yes we all know his story Alex," said the Spaniard woman, "But he needs to get his act together soon."

"Just give him time Isabella," said Alex.

"We don't have time," yelled Colin, "The games are going to be here before we know it and if he doesn't suck it up than we will lose our title."

"Let me try and talk to him," said Justine in a meek voice.

"Be my guest," said Isabella, "Be sure to plug your nose before you enter his room."

"Take one of the mutes with you," said Alex, "Just in case the talk goes sour."

"Alright, you come with me," Justine pointed to Kyle. He walked over to Justine and they both walked out of the training center and up into the royal halls.

They walked through halls until they came up one a door with red and orange patterns that represented flames. When Justine open the door a huge smell of rum came into their noses causing their faces to cringe at the stench. When they walked in, the room was completely clean except for the overflowing trash bin of rum bottles; it was completely ironic to the stench. They looked around the room and saw a man sitting at a desk with a half drunken bottle of rum. He was just sitting there, looking at the desk as if expecting to see something pop up out of nowhere. Justine walked over to the man and put her hand on him, the man remained motionless. "Hey," she said in a soft tone, "Is everything alright up here?"

"No, everything is terrible," the man said but didn't look at Justine.

"How so?"

"Remember those nightmares I told you about a few months back?"

"Yes I do, you said they were one of the reasons she left you."

The man looked up at her; his cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy, he must have been crying. "Well now they're back," the man took a gulp of rum and slammed the bottle one the desk.

"What was it this time Odin?"

_Odin, no it can't be_ thought Kyle.

Odin remained motionless and silent. "Odin Fortapt Sjel, answer me," Justine said in a stern tone now.

_Oh no, we are so screwed _thought Kyle.

Odin sighed, "I was killed, in the dream, by Alex. He threw a spear that he made from a pole by making one end sharp. He threw it and hit me in the gut, and you know what the funny part is, he wasn't even aiming for me."

"Did he miss aim or something?"

"No, I stepped in the way of where the spear was actually heading for."

"You sacrificed yourself for something, did you find out what or who it was?"

"No it was very blurry; all I can remember is a white figure and it saying, 'you saved me, I knew there was still good in you.'"

"Did the voice sound familiar?"

"Vaguely, but I couldn't figure out who."

"Well it's just a dream, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Last time I had a dream like this it almost came true."

"Well, that was just a coincidence. Trust me Odin, Alex would never try to kill you, you two are best friends and there is nothing that is going to make you guys wants to kill each other. You are home now, forget everything in Norway, Austria is your new home now."

Odin looked up at her and smiled, "You know for a shy a girl you're very good at helping people with personal problems."

Justine blushed a little bit at his comment. Odin got up and headed down to training center with Justine and Kyle. When Odin walked into the door he was immediately drenched in water; Colin had shot a huge stream of water at Odin. Odin was surprised when he got drenched, "What the hell was that for," he shouted at Colin.

"I told him to do that," said Isabella grinning from the side, "That was for the smell."

Kyle walked over to Flinn, who was still standing by the table. "Alright enough games, Odin let's get to work," said Alex, then he turned to Kyle and Flinn, "You're services are no longer needed, you are dismissed." Kyle and Flinn bowed and left the training center.

Once they entered the servants quarters, Flinn had a completely shocked look on her face, "Was that who I think it was," she said.

"Yes, that was Odin Fortapt Sjel," replied Kyle, "We are so screwed."

"We have to get back to Sweden immediately, did you remember to grab the globe?"

Kyle nodded and pulled out a small globe with gold and red gems all around. "I grabbed it just as we were leaving Odin's room."

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here."

**Present time in Sweden…**

"And you are certain of this," asked Jason

"Yes, we both saw him with our own eyes even someone called him by his name," replied Kyle.

"Then it's about time we step up our game," said George.

"I agree, if we want to win this season then we need to double our practice hours, if not triple," said Jason.

"Yes, we should start right now," said Flinn through her chewing.

"What are you chewing on anyway," asked Jason.

"Oh I found a container of unopened chewing tobacco, seem a shame to let it go to waste."

"That is disgusting, spit that stuff out," commanded George.

Flinn walked over to a trash can and threw away the container and spat out the tobacco in her mouth. "Ok, now let's get started shall we," suggested George.

"Hey Jason, can I talk to you for a second," said Kyle. Him and Jason walked over to the side as the others walked to the training arena, "Do you what George wants with those globes," whispered Kyle.

"I have no idea, all he tells me as that there artifacts and nothing else," replied Jason.

"I just hope he isn't planning anything big with them."

"I hope he's collecting them to get a lot of money out of them if he's planning to sell them, we need the money really bad and the king is being too stubborn to give us any additional funds."

"Well don't worry, we'll pull through. Once we win the games, we will be living like kings."

"I know and I can't wait." They ended their conversation and walked to the arena to begin their extensive training.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it, see you soon!**


	22. Bad News

**This is still Prince Odin speaking, ImBRIAN has requested that I do the chapters up until the start of the games then he will take over once again until the final chapter then I will finish it off. So let's really hope that ImBRIAN already has something planned for the games. So I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter I wrote, sorry I haven't been updating but I got midterms coming up and I've been working on three other stories; I've been editing my Fire King story, trying to update my Civil War Frozen AU story, and I've also been working on a new story that will come out soon based off something I found on iFunny, don't worry it's not a crappy parody. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, leave a review, fav/follow, and enjoy. (Disclaimer: I still don't own Frozen or TB, what a shame.)**

"I can't believe he did this to us," Diego paced back and forth angrily through the courtyard while Daniel sat on the edge of one of the fountains, forming a little tornado in his hands and throwing it around. Diego was still pacing, "Why does he think we'll come up against someone who we can't beat, I've always been able to pull through with my regular powers just fine. But this," he formed a small snowflake in his hands, "This is not what I wanted when I joined."

"Well I think he just thinks we might come up against someone too difficult," Daniel commented, "he's always been the 'better safe than sorry' type of guy."

"I don't how a person like you has dealt with him all of his life," Diego continued his angered pacing.

"You get use to it," Daniel got up from the fountain edge and walked over to Diego, "Just relax, we only have to keep these powers for thirty minutes and then we can switch or some mutation thing happens, I don't know something Casey told me when I wasn't listening, so just chill out you'll get your powers back in a few hours."

Diego jerked his toward Daniel and punched him in the gut with icy knuckles, "Shut up," Diego shouted.

"I'm just saying," Daniel coughed, "Well at least I was able to get you to use your new powers as a weapon."

"So I just need to make my opponent to make a bunch of ice puns and I'll be able to defeat him," Diego said in a sarcastic tone.

"No I mean," Daniel was interrupted when the gates flew open of the courtyard flew open and in walked Elsa with fire glowing all around her. She seemed to be having more trouble controlling her new powers more than the others.

She walked over to Diego and Casey with a worried look on her face. "I think we've been compromised," she said very quickly catching Daniel and Diego off guard.

"Wait hold on, we've been what," said Diego with a quizzical look.

"Someone get Casey down here, he needs to hear this," Elsa demanded.

"You there," Diego called to one of the guards, "Get Lord Casey and tell him he needs to come down to the courtyard immediately."

"Yes sir," replied the guard.

"Will you tell us what is going on," said Daniel in an annoyed tone.

"I'll tell you when Casey gets down here," replied Elsa.

After a few minutes, Casey came rushing out of the main castle door with Gwen not too far behind him. He went over wondering what had happen, "Elsa what's going on, are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine but something happen in the streets not too long ago that you need to hear," she said.

"Well what happen," Daniel demanded, anxious of what Elsa made him wait for.

"I was walking through the streets when I saw these three guys attack this poor girl. I was going to help her until this one guy jumped down from the rooftops and knocked out the three attackers."

"What did he look like, did you happen to catch his face," asked Casey.

"Yes he was the translator from the meeting. After he knocked out the three guys, I saw he had a bunch of metal in his hands, I think he could control metal objects, then he just ran off and I never saw him again," Elsa finished her story.

"So what this all got to do that required all of us to be down here," Daniel asked.

"I think we might have been compromised," Elsa said.

Everyone, except for Casey, had shocked looks on their faces, "Doesn't surprise me," said Casey.

Everyone turned their heads toward him with confused looks on every one of their faces. "What do you mean 'it doesn't surprise you,'" asked Diego.

"I've been hearing reports that Sweden has been spying on the teams this year to see what they're up against, it wouldn't surprise me if one of them came here," said Casey.

"And no one is going to stop them, isn't that cheating," asked Gwen.

"There's no rule about spying on other teams, the other countries don't do it because they train hard no matter what their competition is. Sweden does it because I heard they haven't won a single game in over a hundred years," said Casey. Casey then pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, "Well I hope you guys got a feel for the powers by now because it's time to switch." He then transferred powers between Gwen and Elsa, giving Elsa power over water and Gwen power over fire.

Elsa's clothes turned into a dark blue color and her hair turned a dark brown with dark blue streaks like Diego's hair before the first switch. "Well," Elsa sighed, "It isn't my type of blue but it will do for now, I just can't wait to get my hair back." Casey chuckled a little at her comment.

Gwen's clothes all turned into a mixture of red and orange representing fire and her hair became red as well. She immediately walked over to the fountain and saw her reflection, she made a small smirk, "Dang, I look good as a red head," she commented. Daniel couldn't agree more for he was starting to check her out.

Casey then walked over to Daniel and Diego and transferred powers between them. Diego's hair turned back into its original dark brown minus the blue streaks, his eyes turned from light blue to amber, and his clothes turned from light blue as well into a light brown. Diego was finally happy that he didn't feel cold all the time. "You know I'm surprised you're able to deal with the cold," he said to Elsa.

"You get used to it," Elsa replied, "Eventually the cold never bothers you."

Daniel's hair turned platinum blonde, his eyes turned from amber to icy blue, and his clothes all turned into an icy blue color. He then began to shiver a bit once he received the powers, "Ok now I know when you mean by coldness of the powers, I'm freaking freezing," Daniel complained.

"Lighten up you big baby," Casey joked. After a few minutes of the four trying to get used to their new powers, a messenger came rushing into the courtyard with a letter from Sweden. Casey was confused by this, first they spy on their team and now they're sending them letters; are they just trying to find something to criticize about. He open the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Team Norway,_

_We are writing you this letter in report of something that we feel is of the up most importance that we should warn you. As you may know, your country was attacked by Prince Odin of Hadendelle, otherwise known as the Fire King, two years ago and it brought devastation to your country. But you were able to defeat him and bring him to justice; however he disappeared for two years. Well our spies have found out that Team Austria has Prince Odin on their team this year. We know that the Queen Elsa of Arendelle had a special relationship with Prince Odin until she left him for his madness. We feel that this information is to spread to you as a warning; we feel that Prince Odin may try to kill Queen Elsa as an act of revenge. We hope that you will heed our warning and try your best to protect your beloved queen._

_Sincerely,_

_King Charles XIV_

Casey's eyes widen when he finished reading the letter. He thought, according to what Diego told him, that Odin was dead but he was wrong. Odin is very much alive and is now planning to kill Elsa. "Elsa could come with me for a minute," he called to her. She nodded and followed Casey into the throne room inside the castle.

When they were inside, Casey closed the door behind them and leaned his body against the big piece of oak wood with his face more worried than Elsa has ever seen before. "Casey is everything alright," she asked, her face was the most quizzical Casey has ever seen also. He walked over to her and handed her the letter. She opened it up and began to read it. When she was done reading, her face turned from confused to shock. "No, this can't be right," she refused to believe that Odin was still alive and to let those images of the past haunt her again.

"I'm afraid it's true, the king signed it himself see," he pointed to neat calligraphy of the king's signature, "No king makes a joke about anything that serious."

"But Diego said that he was dead."

"Diego said that he thought it was dead, apparently his thought was wrong."

Elsa began pacing back and forth in a worried manner, "What am I going to do, what am I going to do," she kept saying this over and over to herself.

Casey gently grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, "Hey it's going to be alright, the games are a week away. It's time that you stand up to him and show him that you're not afraid of him anymore."

"But I am afraid; you don't know what he's like, I do. He's-he's," she stumbled over her words, she never told anyone her story before and just the beginning was painful to say.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell if you don't want to," Casey said softly.

"No, it's about time I told someone." Elsa and Casey walked over to steps that lead to the throne and sat down. When they were comfortable, Elsa began telling him her story; "Fifteen years ago, I met Odin for the first time. He snuck into my room trying to find a place to stay after his father banished him for his powers. I allowed him stay mostly out of pity for him. He stayed here teaching me how to control my powers, coming up with new ways to have fun with our powers, and even comforting me when my parents died."

"Wow, he sounds like the exact opposite of what he is now," Casey commented.

"He was," Elsa continued, "During my coronation, he took on a fake name so that he could attend the ceremony. At the party, we talked, joked, and even dance, it was almost like we were all that we needed. When I lost control of my powers and I when I went into exile, he came looking for me trying to convince me to come back and fix everything. I didn't want to, so he left me; I was so heartbroken, he was my only friend and now he was gone. But later he lost control of his powers when he killed his father and three Arendellian guards. He came back to me begging for forgiveness, we made up and then we planned of how we were going to make Arendelle pay for what they did to us."

"Now it's starting to sound like what he is now."

"We made a small attack on Arendelle to send a message to them and a few weeks later we conquered the city with ice and fire soldiers that we created. We made an empire across all of southern Norway. But after about a few months he started getting nightmares and eventually his nightmares became so violent that I had to leave him. I left behind the mad life I lived and went to find my sister. I found her in Bergen and together we reunited my relations with the people and our relations with each other. But Odin attacked Bergen in search of me; he wanted to make me suffer for what I did to him. But he was defeated, his empire fell and he was brought to justice. However he disappeared at his execution and was never seen or heard from again, until now."

"Well we need to get you ready for him, you never know if you may face him."

"Ok," she sighed and looked down at her hands, "If only I had agreed to go back with him in the first place than none of this would've ever happen."

"Don't worry about it," Casey put his hand on her back, "The past is the past, and we try not to let it defy who we are. You are no longer that crazy snow queen; you are now the kind and compassionate Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Casey pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, "Come on, it's time for you to know what wind is like." They both got up and exited the building to the courtyard.

Later that night, Elsa lies in her bed happy that she finally had her powers back after experiencing fire, water, and wind all in the same day. But her happiness was outweighed by the fact that Odin was still alive and out to kill her. The bed felt emptier now that Casey has moved back into his room after his old room was finally fixed from Daniels actions. She tossed and turned trying for about an hour until she was finally able to go to sleep. But her sleep was not peaceful; meanwhile hundreds of miles away in Austria, Odin lies in his bed sleeping as well but his sleep wasn't peaceful as well, for something rare was occurring between the two. They both began dreaming the same dream but at different perspectives.

Odin stood above a white figure with a fiery spear in hand ready to kill the figure. Unknown to Odin, the white figure was Elsa who from her point of view all she saw a dark figure, which was Odin, about to kill her. They both heard someone shout from the back, "What are you waiting for, kill her," the person shouted.

Odin raised his hand ready to strike the white figure down.

Elsa raised her hand in defense as the dark figure raised his spear.

But Odin couldn't do it, he lowered his hand threw the spear down.

Elsa saw the figure throw his spear down and wondered why he didn't kill her.

Just then, Alex came down from above with a handmade spear from a bar in his hand. Odin turned and saw Alex ready to throw the spear, "If you won't do it than I will," he shouted.

Elsa saw the man throw the spear at her but the dark figure stepped in the way of the spear.

Odin took the spear to the gut and he fell down on his knees.

Elsa began to see something that confused her; the dark figure began to turn white. The darkness was being peeled off by the wind. The figure fell back and Elsa looked over the now white figure.

Odin saw the white figure again over him telling him the exact same thing as last time, "You saved me, I knew there was still good in you."

Elsa shot up from her sleep and was breathing heavily. She had no idea who that figure was and those words she spoke to him weren't her words. She was really confused of what just happened.

Odin shot up from his sleep, confused why he had the same dream again. When he had the nightmares back in Arendelle they were each a little bit different almost every time. But this was the first time he had the same dream twice, it almost seemed like a vision more than a dream even though he still couldn't figure out who the white figure was. He went back to sleep hoping that that dream won't bother him anymore.

Elsa lied back down wondering who on earth the dark figure could be; it must have been someone that was once good but turned bad. She thought it might have been Odin but the rational part of her mind said that Odin is pure evil; there is no good in him. However, her heart said something different; could it be possible that the Odin I once knew still be alive? Is there still a spark of goodness left in him?

**Could this be a foreshadowing of what's to come, maybe, maybe not? Leave review, fav/follow, and I will see you guys later**


End file.
